Me gustaría dejar de hablar
by NearBeth
Summary: Sasuke ha sido maldecido. Ahora, no puede abrir la boca sin decir lo mucho que le gusta cierto ojiazul. ¿Cuál será la reacción de los demás ante el inacabable vómito de declaraciones hacia el rubio? Es más... ¿Cuál será la reacción del mismo rubio?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados al señor Masashi Kishimoto. Tanto los personajes como el mundo de Naruto le pertenecen a él.

Este fic lleva muuuuucho tiempo hecho. Ahora que al fin puedo continuarlo, he decidido colgarlo en esta página. ¡Espero que guste~!

* * *

><p>EDITADO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>•<strong> **Capítulo 1  
>• Nunca te atrevas a llamar vieja a una mujer armada<strong>

Todo comenzó con un bonito día de Konoha. El cielo era azul, y los pájaros cantaban. Shikamaru dormía, Chouji iba por su tercera tarta de la mañana y Tsunade continuaba bebiendo a escondidas de Shizune.  
>Si, a simple vista se podría decir que todo era normal. Y realmente así era.<br>Pero pasando por alto todo esto, mejor centrarnos en una persona en concreto. Una la cual en esos momentos se encontraba en el Ichiraku, acompañando casi por obligación con el que era su mejor amigo barra rival barra objeto de deseo.  
>Y esto último… ¿desde cuándo? Pues exactamente era bastante difícil de saber, pero lo que si era seguro era que el Uchiha había estado yendo detrás del rubio desde su vuelta a Konoha –llegada por cierto, lograda gracias al mismo Naruto-.<p>

Y era en ese mismo instante cuando el azabache se encontraba embobado mirándolo mientras éste comía, como siempre y a toda prisa, su preciado ramen. Ahí fue cuando el ojiazul, en un despiste, lo pilló.

—¿Qué miras tanto, teme dattebayo? —le llamó la atención después de sentir la tan insistente mirada del pelinegro sobre él.

—Tsk… —El aludido volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario—. No imagines cosas, dobe. Ni que fueras tan interesante como para mirarte a todas horas…

Ante el comentario, Naruto entrecerró los ojos formando un puchero. Y sin más –y tras murmurar un "baka"-, volvió con su ramen.  
>De forma casi automática, Sasuke se giró de nuevo para mirarlo.<br>Pero como la tranquilidad no podía durar mucho, un grito lo devolvió a su habitual pose indiferente de "Ni-el-viento-me-despeina".

—¡Buenos días Naru-chan! —exclamó Sai, lanzándose al cuello del ojiazul. Lo único que logró con esto fue que los cinco sentidos del Uchiha se pusieran en alerta roja.

—¡No lo toques, copia estúpida! —vociferó, despegándolo de SU –porque era suyo- rubio y lanzándolo bien lejos; consiguiendo con esto hacerlo chocar contra una pelirrosa que pasaba por el lugar. Segundos después se podía verlo volar por los cielos con una marca de puño en la cara.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun! —gritó al verlo; la ojiverde se acercó al puesto Ichiraku a velocidad luz, sin exagerar.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan —la saludó Naruto, ya terminado su bol de ramen—. ¿Cómo has dor…?

—Ay, calla Naruto. ¿No ves que estoy hablando con Sasuke-kun? —replicó ésta, mirándolo de mala manera.

—¿Ya has acabado? —preguntó el Uchiha, ignorando a la chica.

—¡Sí! —asintió el rubio, levantándose del puesto.

—Pues vamos. —concluyó Sasuke imitándolo –sin olvidarse de pagar la cuenta- y poniéndose en marcha, siendo seguido por el mimo rubio.

—¡E-espera! ¿Se puede saber dónde vais? —preguntó la pelirrosa, ya preparada para ir tras ellos.

—Nada que te importe.

—Vamos a ver a Tsunade-baachan'ttebayo. —respondió alegremente Naruto, girándose para verla, caminando ahora de espadas.

—Dobe, te vas a caer…

—No digas ton… —Y como predijo el azabache, el rubio tropezó y cayó al suelo de espaldas… Bueno, más bien eso es lo que habría pasado si el Uchiha no lo hubiese sujetado a tiempo.

—Usuratonkachi… Mira que eres torpe.

—¡¿Qué has dicho teme?

—¡Bueno, pues yo voy con vosotros! —exclamó Sakura, feliz por poder pasar más tiempo con el pelinegro.

—Tsk… La que faltaba. —murmuró con el fastidio reflejado en su voz.

—¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!

—"El muy dobe sigue prestándole demasiada atención…". —maldijo interiormente, con la vista clavada en el rubio.

Y caminando, caminando, en poco tiempo llegaron a la torre hokage. Y por segunda vez, un grito casi destroza sus tímpanos.

—¡Naru-chan, al fin te encuentro! —exclamó Sai saliendo de entre unos matorrales y corriendo hacia él.

«Qué tipo más insistente»

—Vamos dobe, nos esperan. —lo llamó Sasuke, cogiéndolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el interior.

—¡Yo también voy!

—¡Espera Sasuke-kun!

—No molestes Sakura-fea. —la picó el pintor.

—¡¿Cómo has dicho baka?

—Oh, ¿además de fea, sorda?

—¡Ven aquí! ¡Ya verás cuando te pille!

Mientras tanto, Tsunade escuchaba semejante escándalo desde su despacho; y añadiéndole el hecho de tener una resaca de mil demonios, el resultado podría ser mortal.

—¡¿Queréis hacer el favor de cerrar el pico?—vociferó la rubia, estampando la puerta en el lado contrario de la pared.

—Ya estamos aquí Tsunade-baachan—la saludó Naruto, indiferente ante la situación.

—No me llames así… —remató la hokage, mirando fijamente al rubio. Tras un suspiro, volvió a entrar al despacho y se sentó—. Pasad —ordenó finalmente con voz firme, haciendo que éstos obedecieran al instante. Al verlos a los cuatro juntos Tsunade frunció el ceño—. Solo he hecho llamar a Sasuke-kun y Naruto, ¿qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? —interrogó a los dos miembros sobrantes—. La misión es bastante sencilla, no necesito más ninjas para esto.

—Por favor Tsunade-sama, déjeme al menos ir a mí —pidió la pelirrosa—. Si quiere puede dejar a Sai aquí.

—¡Ey! Hokage-sama yo quiero ir con Naru-chan, cámbieme por el Uchiha-bastardo.

—¡¿Cómo? ¡Maldita copia barata, tú no te metas!

—¡Sai-baka! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Sasuke-kun?

—¡Naru-chan! ¿Verdad que quieres ir conmigo?

—¿Eh?

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Yo iré con Sasuke-kun!

—¡Eso ni lo sueñes, únicamente iremos Naruto y yo!

—¡SILENCIO!

Un grito de la quinta fue más que suficiente para callarlos a todos.  
>—¡Está bien, Sakura, tú irás con ellos!<p>

—¡Sí!

—¿Y yo?

—¡No! ¡Sai, hoy tienes que encargarte del Kazekage de Suna! ¡¿Entendido?

—Vale… —murmuró decaído—. Bueno, entonces hoy me toca pasar el día con Gaa-chan, ¿verdad? ¡Hasta luego! —Y totalmente recompuesto y feliz, saltó por la ventana, desapareciendo de la vista de los cuatro.

—Y en cuanto a vosotros tres… —volvió Tsunade—. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es ir a llevar este paquete a la Aldea de la roca, ¿entendido?

—¡Claro'tebbayo! —exclamó Naruto, alargando el brazo para recibir el paquete.

—Será mejor que lo lleve yo. —opinó Sasuke, quitándoselo de las manos.

—Sí, mejor… —asintió la hokage—. Bueno venga, largaos ya. —ordenó al tiempo que sacaba de quien sabe dónde una botella de sake.

Y sin ninguna queja, los tres salieron del despacho antes de que a la mujer se le ocurriera pedirles alguna otra cosa.

* * *

><p>—Ne, Sasuke —lo llamó de pronto el rubio mientras cruzaban la puerta de salida de Konoha—. ¿Cuántos días tardaremos en llegar?<p>

—Unos tres días, ¿por qué?

—Entonces debería de llevar el monedero por si acaso, ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriente rascándose la nuca.

—Pues claro, burro —respondió Sakura, poniendo los brazos en tazas—. Que sepas que yo no pienso pagarte nada.

—Está bien… ¡Ahora vuelvo! —exclamó, dando media vuelta volviendo a la aldea. Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido. De ser por él, le habría pagado al ojiazul cualquier capricho que le hubiese pedido de su propio bolsillo, y ahora no estarían perdiendo el tiempo.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —comentó Sakura, haciéndole pensar por un segundo que le había leído los pensamientos—. Sasuke-kun, ¿qué tal si nos vamos ya?

—El dobe no ha vuelto todavía. —murmuró secamente.

—No importa, ya nos alcanzará. —dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de él.  
>Por su lado, el Uchiha simplemente la ignoró y se soltó de su agarre. Después volvió la vista a la puerta, esperando impaciente la vuelta del rubio.<br>Con expresión ofendida, finalmente Sakura terminó por sentarse en el suelo a esperar.  
>Cuatro años habían pasado ya desde que el Uchiha había abandonado la aldea, y pese a que la pelirrosa ya había dejado de lado la idea de conseguir el amor del azabache, después de su vuelta volvió a la carga. Lo malo es que si antes no le hacía caso, ahora era como si no estuviese.<p>

En los diez minutos que lo siguieron, mientras Sakura continuaba intentando pensar en un plan de conquista y Sasuke se impacientaba más, al fin el rubio llegó.

—Usuratonkachi… ¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto? —interrogó molesto mientras empezaba a caminar.

—No encontraba el monedero, teme. —se excusó éste mientras sacaba del bolsillo el objeto nombrado con forma de rana.

—Probablemente esté vacío. El haber ido a buscarlo ha sido una pérdida total de tiempo. —concluyó el Uchiha. Y dando por terminada la conversación, empezó a correr, perdiéndose entre las sombras del bosque.  
>Al ver esto, Sakura y Naruto lo imitaron antes de que los acabase por dejar atrás.<p>

* * *

><p>…Tras los tres días del agotador e insufrible viaje…<p>

Ya no quedaba demasiado camino por recorrer, así que entre los tres –con un Sasuke en la oposición- decidieron continuar tranquilamente y sin prisas.  
>Pero el ir tan lento podía llegar a afectar a la paciencia de alguno que otro…<p>

—¿Hemos llegado ya? —Sasuke ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que el molesto Ninja le había hecho esa dichosa pregunta.

—No. —y esa fue siempre su respuesta.

—¿Hemos llegado ya?

—No.

—¿Hemos llegado ya?

—No.

—¿Hemos llegado ya?

—No.

—¿Hemos llegado ya?

—…

—Ne, teme. ¿Y ahora?

—…

—Teeemeee…

—…

—¿Cuánto fal…? ¡Ay! —El Uchiha realmente agradeció el golpe que la pelirrosa le soltó al molesto rubio. No se veía mal el poder concluir el viaje con un poco de silencio.

Y finalmente, llegaron a la Aldea de la Roca.

—¿Y a quién debemos de entregarlo? —preguntó Sakura, corriendo a colocarse al lado del Uchiha.

—Si, ¿no viene con una nota o algo? —continuó Naruto, imitando a la chica y situándose al otro lado.

…Fueron ignorados.

Por su lado, Sasuke lo único que quería era acabar rápido la humillante barra degradante misión –porque sin duda, eso era lo que era- y largarse a casa para poder continuar espiando al rubio sin que nadie lo viese, algo bastante difícil con la pelirrosa cerca.

De pronto se detuvo, para después girarse y mirarlos fijamente –de esas miradas que te dan escalofríos pero que consiguió hacerlos ruborizar a ambos-.

—Esperad aquí. Yo entrego esta cosa, vuelvo y nos largamos. ¿Entendido?—más claro imposible, aun así ninguno se veía de acuerdo con su "brillante" plan.

—Yo no…

—¿Eso no es una parada de ramen? —Tres segundos después Naruto ya no estaba.

—Sakura, tú te quedarás con él y vigilarás que no haga estupideces.

—Pero… —Pasando de escuchar más réplicas, Sasuke también desapareció.

* * *

><p>Ahora el Uchiha había logrado librarse de sus dos compañeros, y pese que le habría gustado quedarse con Naruto –si no lo hizo fue por no levantar sospechas por parte de la ojiverde-, ya podía caminar un poco más tranquilo, sin tener que estar pendiente a cada segundo de si los incompetentes –según él mismo- de sus compañeros se habían perdido por el camino o habían tropezado con una piedra.<p>

Sacó el paquete que tenían que entregar y leyó en la nota que llevaba pegada.

"Hiroko Mori". Una venita apareció en la frente del Uchiha.

—¿Acaso la vieja alcohólica piensa que soy adivino? ¿Dónde demonios vive Hiroko Mori? —exclamó, más enfadado por segundos.

—¿Mori? —Alguien a su lado le llamó la atención—. Ey, señor, ¿estás buscando a Hiroko-sensei? —La venita anteriormente nombrada creció más al oír la palabra "señor" referida hacia su persona.  
>Y echando humos, dirigió la mirada casi hasta el suelo, donde se encontraba su interlocutora.<br>Al ver su mirada asesina, ahora una niña de unos ocho años, cabello castaño corto y vestida con un kimono azul oscuro, le correspondía con unos ojos aterrorizados.

—E-etto… Perdone, emm… ¿señor joven? —Sasuke bufó molesto, aun así, intentó calmarse. No conseguiría nada si asustaba así a la gente.

—Oye niña, ¿sabes dónde vive Hiroko Mori?

—C-claro… —La pequeña retomó la compostura—. Ella es mi sensei.

—Perfecto… —murmuró el azabache. Pese a que sería más fácil y rápido entregarle el paquete a la chica, se supone que por precaución un ninja siempre cumplir él mismo la misión. Algo absurdo para el Uchiha, pero las normas eran las normas—. Está bien, llévame hasta ella.

—No puedo —negó rápidamente, obteniendo por ello una nueva mirada asesina—. Yo tengo que ir a comprar, pero puedo decirle dónde está.

—Pues ya estás tardando niña.

La eludida frunció el ceño, aun así asintió. Lo mejor sería librarse rápido de mister desagradable y acabar con la compra.

—… ¿Entendido?

—Pues claro que sí. ¿Por quién me has tomado? —La chica aprovechó para sacarle la lengua cuando éste se giró, para después salir corriendo.

Ahora que Sasuke sabía la dirección a la que debía de ir, solo era cuestión de unos pocos minutos. Entregaría el paquete, buscaría a los otros dos y se iría. Fácil.

Ya para empezar, no tardó demasiado en encontrar la casa. Sin dudarlo un segundo, llamó en voz alta a la mujer a la que le debía el recado.

—¿Mori-san? —Sí, a veces Sasuke es educado y todo. Aunque realmente el Uchiha no era conocido por su paciencia, tras las cuatro veces más que llamó y lo diez minutos que pasaron sin recibir respuesta, es evidente que uno termina por cansarse.  
>Cabía la posibilidad que no estuviese, pero si fuese así, ¿para qué molestarse en enviar a tu alumno a comprar si tú mismo sales también? Además, la chica le había asegurado que si que se encontraba en casa.<p>

Y pasando olímpicamente de eso a lo que la gente llama "allanamiento de morada", Sasuke cruzó el pequeño jardín de entrada y abrió la puerta –que por algo era corredera- para entrar en la mencionada casa ajena.

Mal rollo.

Eso es lo que destilaba el ambiente interior de ese lugar.  
>Lo que exteriormente podía parecer una casa normal, dentro era todo oscuridad, y para colmo, en vez de utilizar lámparas como la gente normal, la poca luz que había provenía de unas cuantas velas situadas por distintos puntos de la sala.<br>Por no hablar, claro, de los muñecos de budú clavados a la pared con agujas.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar el Uchiha era en la clase de persona que podía vivir ahí. ¿Un loco quizás?

—¿Quién eres tú? —Definitivamente, había alguien. Sasuke volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha para toparse con la mirada oscura de una mujer mayor.

«Más bien dime quién eres tú, vieja», eso es lo que estuvo a punto de decir, pero como persona que sabe aparentar casi perfectamente, decidió limitarse a responder.

—Uchiha Sasuke, ninja de Konoha. Vengo a entregarle un paquete de parte de Tsunade-sama. ¿Hiroko Mori?

—Oh, claro. Tsunade, si… —La mujer decidió ignorar la pregunta del azabache. Y dicho esto, volvió a la oscuridad de la habitación contraria, obligándolo a seguirla.

—¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no lo quiere? —insistió éste con creciente odio.

—Sí, pero antes quería comprobar algo… —murmuró la vieja Hiroko, revolviendo entre un montón de trastos de los cuales Sasuke pudo diferenciar entre ellos algunos libros, cabezas cortadas de muñecos, botellas de cristal con quién sabe qué dentro y…

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó, haciéndolo sobresaltar—. Ven aquí chico, y siéntate.

—Ey, que yo solo vengo a…

—No aceptaré nada si no te sientas. —advirtió la mujer con voz autoritaria. Sasuke no tuvo otra que hacerle caso. Lo que sea con tal de largarse rápidamente de ese lugar.

—Vale, ¿algo más? —preguntó desganado cruzándose de brazos. Se le estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia, si es que realmente alguna vez la había tenido.

—Mira chico, ¿sabes qué es esto? —preguntó la mujer, volviendo a ignorar la pregunta hecha por el azabache.

El aludido miró con desinterés lo que le mostraba.

—Cartas. —todavía seguía sin comprender a qué venía todo esto.

—Sí, cartas… —Hiroko sonrió maliciosa, haciendo que las arrugas de su rostro se marcasen aún más—. Pero no son cartas normales, ¿Sabes? Son cartas del Tarot.

«Lo que me faltaba», pensó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos en un intento de controlarse y no mandar a volar a la vieja.

—Que interesante—murmuró, esperando que la mujer pillase el evidente sarcasmo.

—¿Verdad que si?

—Pero no, no lo hizo—. Acércate, voy a leerte el futuro, chico.

—No gracias. No creo en ese tipo de cosas—se excusó, levantándose de la silla y dejando el paquete sobre la mesa—. Mi trabajo ya está hecho, así que…

—Oh, venga, ¿y no te gustaría saber sobre si lograrás conquistar algún día al chico que te gusta? Yo podría decirte algo sobre ese tema…

Sasuke continuó caminando, pero al pillar el sentido de la frase se detuvo, girándose hacia ella rápidamente.

—¿Cómo demonios sabe…? —Calló de golpe. Él nunca se había fiado de la clarividencia ni nada por el estilo, y no lo haría ahora—. Olvídelo, tengo prisa.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡He dicho que voy a leerte el futuro y lo haré!—vociferó ésta. Al parecer la mujer era bipolar o algo así; la cosa es que ahora estaba muy enfadada sin ningún motivo aparente.

—No, no lo ha dicho. —Sasuke lo pensó un poco. Sí que lo había dicho. Pero ahora lo esencial no era eso, sino librarse de la abuela y marcharse.

—¡Ven aquí, bastardo!—vaya, ¿por qué todo el mundo lo llamaba así?—. ¡Soy famosa en la aldea por este tipo de cosas, así que ahora te sentarás y me escucharás, ¿entendido?—Sí, eso era una orden.

Y al fin, la venita que desde hacía rato llevaba aguantando en la frente del Uchiha, explotó.  
>Con todo el odio posible acumulado únicamente en sus ojos, Sasuke se dirigió a la amable y para nada bipolar mujer.<p>

—Mira, vieja —Remarcó esta última palabra con afán de enfadarla más—. Para empezar, me parece que ya he dejado claro lo que pienso sobre esas chorradas —explicó, señalando las cartas que seguían sobre la mesa—. Y continuando con el tema de "mi futuro", te advierto que eso no es algo en lo que puedas meter tus narices. Si conquistaré o no a Naruto no es cosa tuya, ¿me oyes? —Tenía pensado continuar con su charla, pero Hiroko había dejado de escuchar al oír la palabra "vieja".

—Maldito… bastardo… del demonio —murmuró ésta rencorosa. Ella, con toda la buena intención del mundo, se había ofrecido a leerle el futuro al "amable" chico que le había hecho el encargo, y ahora él, además de insultar a sus queridas cartas… la llamaba vieja. De pronto, al contrario de lo que el Uchiha se habría esperado, sonrió—. ¿Declararte dices? ¡Ya verás cómo lo harás! —Al decir esto sus ojos casi le salieron de las órbitas. Sasuke se apartó por prevención. ¿Quién sabe? Podrían acabar saliendo y golpearle en la cara con ellos como si fuesen pelotas de tenis—. Sé cómo eres, Uchiha Sasuke, te conozco perfectamente —El aludido se habría sorprendido al oír su nombre salir de los labios de la anciana si no recordase que él mismo se lo había dicho antes—. Te crees superior a la gente que te rodea, y siempre interpones tu orgullo ante todo…

—No me digas. Mira vieja… —Ésta se contuvo para no tirarle una silla a la cara.

—Yo te maldigo.

«Genial», Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Una vieja, y además de loca, bruja también. Esperó impaciente a que la mujer acabase de recitar su maldición, pero por lo visto no pensaba continuar—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Claro que si —exclamó ofendida—. No tengo por qué decir en voz alta lo que te ocurrirá, será mejor si te da de sorpresa.

—Lo que tú digas… Y si me permite —Con una sonrisa escéptica y un brillo de burla en los ojos, hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida y se fue.

—Esto va a ser divertido…

* * *

><p>Y mientras el azabache salía corriendo de la casa de la vieja loca bruja, Naruto disfrutaba la mar de contento de su decimosexto bol de ramen.<p>

Eso era algo que no podía hacer todos los días… No, ahora en serio. Al ser algo que hacía todos los días –de lo que por cierto, nunca se cansaría- ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas molestas de los que acababan por pagar.  
>Y esta vez le tocaba a Sakura.<p>

—¡No puedo creerme que lleves el monedero vacío! —vociferó ésta.  
>Y aquí lo hechos: tenía pensado pasar el día completo con el Uchiha, tras separarse no le había vuelto a ver el pelo.<br>Llevaba una cantidad limitada de dinero consigo, ahora ya no quedaba nada.  
>Podía llegar a aguantar al rubio, pero no si éste hablaba con la boca llena y a gritos.<br>En conclusión, un día genial.

Pero todas las nubes que rodeaban lo que se suponía que debía de ser su día perfecto, desaparecieron al divisar al Uchiha acercarse a la parada donde ellos se encontraban.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Esto era un impulso declarado –según uno de los mejores psicólogos de la aldea- imposible de controlar.

—Que rápido has sido —replicó un Naruto sarcástico—. Si hubiese ido yo, hace rato que estaríamos de vuelta a Konoha—ahora se suponía que le tocaba a Sasuke devolvérselo.

Un insulto. Un insulto es lo que se suponía que debería haber soltado para contraatacarlo. Algo como… "Despierta dobe, estamos en la vida real" o simplemente "Usuratonkachi". Pero no…

—Naruto, me pones a cien.

Al principio pareció no haber reacción, pero lentamente, Sakura abrió la boca asombrada, Naruto, de la misma forma solo que muy sonrojado –y con razón-, abrió ampliamente los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Y Sasuke… No se dio cuenta del porqué de sus reacciones hasta que entendió lo que acababa de decir.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho la vieja loca bruja?

* * *

><p>¿Cómo ha quedado? ¿Verdad que es molesto que se corte ahí? Pero ya desde que empecé a escribir este capítulo pensé en este final. Todos asombrados, me gusta :P<p>

Bien, subiré el siguiente en cuanto lo arregle.

Ja nee~


	2. Chapter 2

Vale, ya está. Solo ha pasado un día y ya tengo los capítulos siguientes arreglados.

Este fic lo empecé a publicar en amor-yaoi a finales del año pasado, pero tras perder la contraseña, lo corté.

Pues bien, ahora que todo vuelve a estar en su sitio, dejo los siguientes tres capítulos totalmente arreglados (Fuera faltas. Puntos y guiones en su sitio, y todo eso). En cuanto al quinto, todavía estoy decidiendo si será el último o el penúltimo, por lo que tardará un día más (o dos, o tres, o cuatro… no cuatro no. Máximo tres).

Vale, aquí el segundo~

* * *

><p><strong>• Capítulo 2<br>• Las mujeres rubias y posesivas pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas**

Vale, Sasuke acababa de soltar una estupidez, en voz alta y delante del mismo rubio. El ambiente incómodo que se había formado casi se podía palpar con las manos.  
>¿Cómo salir de esa? Simple. Al estilo Uchiha.<br>Y así, como si nada hubiese pasado, comenzó a caminar directo a la salida de la aldea, pasando entre los dos con su habitual aire de superioridad y prepotencia, lo cual ahora servía más bien como disfraz de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Pero cómo no, Naruto siempre tenía que estropearlo todo…  
>—Ey teme, ¿qué has dicho? No te he oído bien'ttebayo. —Definitivamente lo mataba. Esa venita hizo de nuevo su aparición. ¡Si es que se estaba burlando en su propia cara! Y sí, esto mismo quedó confirmado al ver la sonrisa divertida del ingenuo ojiazul.<p>

Y pese a lograr responderle –barra– gruñirle con un tono aparentemente tranquilo, la frase no quedó exactamente como él hubiese querido…  
>—Vete a la mierda, estúpido y violable zorro del demonio. Lo más probable, después de esto, es que la reacción de Naruto hubiese sido reírse de nuevo ante la «broma» del Uchiha, pero al ver el Sharingan de éste activado se le pasaron las ganas de golpe. Un momento… ¿Un Sasuke bromista?—. ¡Nos largamos!<p>

Y al fin, con este último grito, Sakura logró salir del estado de shock en el que había estado hasta ahora.  
>Los miró curiosa cuando ambos chicos empezaron a caminar. Entonces, ¿qué ocurría con lo de antes? ¿Era una broma que había hecho el azabache? Evidentemente no.<br>¿Tan embobada se encontraba a veces con él que se le habían acabado cruzando los cables? Eso explicaría la tontería que momentos antes le había parecido oír, pero que NUNCA –¡evidentemente!– sucedió. Todo arreglado.

—¡Sakura–chan! ¡No te quedes atrás'ttebayo!

Y ahora, totalmente repuesta, sonrió feliz de la vida y comenzó a correr tras ambos ninjas.

* * *

><p>Y así continuaron los tres días de vuelta.<br>Por un lado, Naruto continuaba con su habitual costumbre de no callar ni dos segundos seguidos. Y era esta vez a Sakura la que le había tocado aguantarlo.  
>Por otro lado, cabe decir que Sasuke ya empezaba a tener una leve sospecha de lo que le estaba pasando.<p>

Para empezar, era evidente que él nunca se habría dirigido al rubio con algo que no fuese un insulto, y más aún cuando lo dicho era algo que ni siquiera había pensado –pensado decir. El que tuviese todo eso en la mente ya era otra cosa–.  
>Y vale, aunque él nunca había creído en maldiciones y demás estupideces… ¿acaso no era una coincidencia el que le diera por soltar lo bueno que estaba su rubio después de la visita a la vieja? ¿O era simplemente que se estaba volviendo loco?<br>Sea como fuese, ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba en absoluto. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era cerrar el pico, al menos delante del ojiazul. Más tarde ya se encargaría de saber qué demonios le estaba pasando.

Y así fue como lo poco que quedaba de viaje de vuelta, se la pasó en absoluto silencio, únicamente soltando sus habituales monosílabos –Mph, hn y um– cuando se le hacía alguna pregunta que necesariamente requiriese alguna respuesta.

—¿Hemos llegado ya? —Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

La paciencia de Sakura no duró ni la primera ronda. Golpeó al chico en el mismo segundo de acabar la frase.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de reprocharle. Aunque sabía que lo único que podía hacer callar al ojiazul era o un golpe de la pelirrosa o uno de Tsunade, tampoco es que le hiciese demasiada gracia. Podrían acabar dejándolo más idiota de lo que a veces parecía ser.  
>Pero como persona inteligente que en ocasiones suele ser, continuó con su silencio ininterrumpido. No se arriesgaría a abrir la boca una vez más…<p>

—Teme, llevas mucho rato sin decir nada —comentó Naruto al cabo de pocos minutos—. ¿No será que te ha comido la lengua el gato?

—…

—¡Déjalo Naruto! —le instó la ojiverde casi al instante—. Es muy molesto el tener que aguantarte, así que es normal que no te hable. —El aludido desvió la mirada ante la respuesta.

«Maldita niña chicle, deja de decir tonterías por lo que más quieras», la mirada de Sasuke lo decía todo.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya hemos llegado! —exclamó de pronto el rubio, de nuevo alegre al divisar la enorme puerta de la aldea. Y como si de un crío se tratase, arrancó a correr hacia el lugar, dejando atrás a ambos miembros de equipo ya olvidados.

—¡Naru–chan! —Y lo primero que vio el rubio después de esto fue al pelinegro de falsa sonrisa salir de la nada y lanzarse sobre él.  
>Y por su lado… lo primero que vio Sai después de lanzarse sobre Naruto fue el puño del Uchiha arremetiendo contra su cara.<p>

…Segundos después, cuando el pequeño caos de bienvenida terminó…

—¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje, Naru–chan? —preguntó un ahora herido Sai.

—Aburrido…—Miró rencoroso a ambos ninjas restantes—. Además, por culpa de Sasuke–teme no nos pudimos ni quedar un rato a descansar en la aldea.  
>El nombrado, de nuevo, estuvo a punto de replicar.<p>

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es el bastardo amargado. Un amargado.

—¡Sai–baka, no empieces! —Con este grito, Sakura dio a entender al resto que seguía ahí, y que nunca se había ido.

—Como digas Sakura–fea, pero…

—Por cierto Sai —Naruto lo cortó antes de que armaran otra—. ¿No se suponía que debías de acompañar a Gaara? —interrogó, buscando al aludido por los alrededores.

—Emm… Sí. Bueno, dijo que prefería estar solo…

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Me echó del hotel a la tercera vez que le metí mano. Es muy suceptible…

—Ya…

—¡Pero aquí estás tú para calmar mis penas! —E ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke siguiese ahí, se dispuso ahora a meterle mano al rubio, cosa que finalmente hizo explotar al Uchiha.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi rubio, pintor de cuarta! ¡Él es mío! —vociferó, tomando al ojiazul y dejándolo a un lado, bien alejado del acosador.

«Mierda», y al fin se dio cuenta de su error. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un obsesivo posesivo compulsivo?

Y de nuevo había logrado con una sola frase dejar –sin contar a la pelirrosa– al pobre rubio shockeado y con los colores hasta arriba. Y claro. Sai, como siempre, sin mostrar expresión alguna.  
>Los segundos que lo continuaron fueron, al igual que la primera vez, acompañados por un incómodo silencio.<p>

—Eso ha sido… —Y el pintor fue quien lo rompió. Inmediatamente sus labios se volvieron a encorvar, mostrando su característica falsa sonrisa—. Sabía que te gustaba Naru–chan –solo un idiota no lo vería–, pero no pensaba que fuese hasta ese punto.  
>En ese momento, Sasuke habría asesinado al ambu, de no ser porque había testigos potenciales.<p>

Tenía que devolvérsela. Era evidente que no podía quedarse así, más aún cuando el mismo rubio seguía ahí, atento a las palabras de ambos. Aunque por su ingenuidad, casi se podría decir que el ojiazul pensaba que era otra broma. Otra extraña broma de un extraño ninja.

«Pero… ¿y si…?», Naruto se puso a divagar. ¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad de que eso fuese cierto?

Como sea. La estridente –y enfadada– voz del Uchiha lo cortó.  
>—Deja de decir estupideces —replicó éste, mirando fijamente a Sai. ¡Sí! Al fin una frase normal. Y ahora era cuando la remataba con un insulto… Pero no pensaba arriesgarse. Un ademán de superioridad y todo listo. Se iría con el orgullo intacto.<br>O al menos eso creería él—. Tsk… —Sí, ese valía. Y con la cabeza bien alta y los ojos cerrados, llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, dejando así a Sai con la palabra en la boca, y Naruto y Sakura sin saber qué pensar.

—En fin… —suspiró éste cuando el señor ego por las nubes desapareció—. Yo me voy a buscar ya a Gaa–chan. ¡Nos vemos! —Y desapareció.

—Etto… Sakura–chan, hay que ir a ver a Tsunade–baachan'ttebayo.

—¿Ah? Oh, sí. Como sea, ve tú. Yo tengo cosas que hacer. —Dicho esto, arrancó a correr hasta perderse por la calle, dejando al rubio solo.

—Genial… —murmuró disgustado, para después comenzar a caminar desganado hacia la torre hokage.

* * *

><p>Ahora Sasuke sí que estaba confuso. Por muy raro que pareciese, después de la "maldición" de la vieja, sus tres primeras frases fueron bastante… extrañas. Con eso ya casi podía asegurarse que la vieja era realmente una bruja. Una maldita bruja.<p>

Pero ¿y ahora? Algo había hecho para que no volviese a soltar nada indecoroso… ¿Acaso el dichoso hechizo había dejado de hacer efecto? Podría probar…  
>Cogió aire, preparado para decir cualquier cosa. No sin antes asegurarse de estar solo en la calle, claro.<p>

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke, mejor que todos vosotros. —…Con esto supo, y ya era un hecho demostrado, que no había ni hechizo ni maldición ni piedras en su cerebro. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Quizás lo único que tenía que hacer era pegar a alguien –en este caso, a Sai– para que todo continuase como siempre. Como debía de ser.

Y ya feliz –o en su caso, más tranquilo– devolvió las manos a los bolsillos una vez más y continuó su camino a casa.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué tal te fue, Naruto? —preguntó la vieja Tsunade.<br>Ya se había encargado de esconder las botellas de sake restantes antes de que el rubio llegase—. ¿Tratasteis bien a Hiroko–san?

—¿A quién? —El rubio miró confuso a la hokage mientras cerraba la puerta tras él—. Oh, sí. El cliente.

—Si… Venga va, dámelo. —La rubia alargó la mano derecha, esperando a recibir lo que fuese que quisiera.

—¿Ah? —Naruto miró dicha mano como si nunca antes hubiese visto una—. ¿Me está pidiendo dinero? Pues tengo que decirle que no me queda…

—No baka —Tsunade frunció el ceño ante la respuesta—. Se supone que Hiroko–san os dio algo para mí, ¿no?

—…

—…

—Pues… —Una venita apareció en la frente de la mujer ante la duda del ojiazul.

—Mira Naruto —cortó, clavando ambas manos en la mesa de un sonoro golpe—. Hiroko esperaba ese paquete. Y ella sabía que después tenía que darme algo a mí. ¿Dónde está? —aparentemente se veía tranquila, pero en el fondo se estaba controlando por no lanzar por los aires al pobre rubio.

—Yo…

—¿Lo habéis perdido?

—No.

—¿Roto?

—No.

—¿Regalado? ¿Intercambiado por comida? ¡Agh! —finalmente explotó—. ¡Hiroko me iba a enviar una de las mejores bebidas del país! ¡Y la quiero ahora!—exclamó, comportándose exactamente como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete.

—L–la cosa es que… —se alejó de ella por prevención—. Fue Sasuke el que fue a entregarle el paquete'ttebayo. Y él no dijo nada de una bebida o…

—¡Tráeme a ese bastardo ahora mismo!

—¡Sí! —E inmediatamente –y antes de que la hokage desahogase su rabia contra su cara– salió por la ventana en busca del incompetente Uchiha.

Y pasando a hablar de dicho incompetente, éste se encontraba ahora mismo en su casa, tranquilo, sin nadie a su alrededor que le molestase.

—¡Teme~! —Naruto abrió la puerta y entró como si nada—¡Con permiso!

«Maldito dobe», desde la planta superior, Sasuke terminó de vestirse –se acababa de duchar, claro– y bajó rápidamente a recibir al inesperado invitado.

—¡Tú! —Nada más divisarlo, el kitsune lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo—. ¡Tsunade–baachan me ha echado la bronca por tu culpa, baka!

Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar, pero el rubio continuó hablando.  
>—Te espera en la torre hokage. Y ve rápido si no quieres que se enfade más de lo que ya está. —concluyó. Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y volvió a salir por la puerta, dejando al Uchiha con la palabra en la boca.<br>Éste se temió lo peor.

* * *

><p>Gaara ya llevaba caminando por la aldea como media hora. Un paseo en absoluta calma logrado gracias al haber evitado desde la salida del hotel al molesto ambu que le habían asignado.<br>Y para él, decir molesto era poco…  
>Esperaba que después de la paliza que le había dado momentos antes dejara solo como mínimo una hora más… Pero no fue así.<p>

—¡Gaa–chan! —Y también cabe añadir que odiaba ese estúpido y degradante sufijo que utilizaba únicamente con él y con Naruto. ¡Tampoco se parecían tanto! Al menos en cuanto a carácter… ¿Acaso lo estaba llamando crío?  
>Y haciendo como que no había oído nada, aumentó un poco la velocidad –empezó a correr saltando por los tejados–, con la esperanza de dejar atrás al irritante pelinegro.<p>

Mal hecho.

—¡Te atrapé!—Sí. Solo a él se le podría ocurrir abalanzarse sobre él en pleno salto.  
>Las consecuencias fueron obvias.<p>

—¡Agh! ¡Maldito Sai! —vociferó el pelirrojo desde el suelo, intentando quitarse de encima al alborotador.

—Oh, yo también me alegro de verte Gaa–chan. —respondió feliz, abrazándole aún más fuerte y frotando su mejilla contra la del contrario.

—Estúpido pervertido, ¡suelta a mi otôto! —De la nada –o más bien de una tienda de ropa que había cerca– apareció una joven rubia con el pelo recogido en cuatro coletas y vestida con kimono color lila oscuro. Soltando las bolsas de la compra al aire, arrancó a correr hacia su hermano y su acosador—. ¡Sai–kun, si no te mueves ahora mismo te mataré! —No se le podía llamar a eso "simple amenaza", cuando ya tenía el abanico en mano.

Sai decidió no tentar al destino, y como "buen chico" que era, obedeció al instante.  
>—T–temari–san, no es lo que parece… —intentó explicar en vano—. Yo solo…<p>

—¡Te lo advierto, ambu! —exclamó ésta, abrazando posesivamente a su hermano—. Si vuelvo a verte cerca de mi otôto–chan a menos de diez metros, ¡te hago mujer! ¡¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

El pelinegro tragó saliva y asintió obediente.  
>—Temari… —La cara de Gaara había tomado un extraño color azul pálido.<p>

—Oh. Lo siento Gaa–chan —El aludido la miró ceñudo, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Ignorando esto, Temari se volvió para recoger las bolsas del suelo.

Y ya a salvo –al menos por el momento–, Gaara continuó su camino hacia la torre hokage.

—¡Espera Gaa–chan! —La rubia lanzó una mirada asesina al ambu—. Qu–quiero decir… Espere Gaara–sama… Lo acompaño.

Éste asintió todavía no muy convencido. Pero si la hokage no lo veía con su "guardia" –por decirlo de alguna manera– podría llegar a enfadarse.  
>Así que en definitiva, comenzaron su paseo hacia la torre, caminando Temari al lado de su hermano y Sai a diez metros por detrás de ellos.<p>

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar. Por su parte, la rubia decidió quedarse fuera a esperar, no sin antes enviar una mirada de advertencia al pelinegro. Un pequeño recordatorio de lo que le haría si se intentaba sobrepasar con su hermanito.

Nada más verlos, Shizune los condujo al despacho de la vieja alcohólica… Tsunade.

—¡Te quiero de vuelta ahora mismo a la Aldea de la roca! ¡¿Entendido?

Lo primero que vieron al llegar a la puerta fue a un Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos –es decir, la de siempre, pero ligeramente más molesta– salir por ella.

—¿Qué tal, bastardo? —preguntó amigablemente el pintor—. ¿Tsunade–sama te ha vuelto a echar la bronca?

—… —Al parecer esto no lo perturbó. Al contrario, continuó caminando, ignorando olímpicamente al ambu.

Y todavía confusos por la no–reacción del azabache, ambos, Sai y Gaara, entraron en el despacho de la hokage.

—¿Hokage–sama? —la llamó el pelirrojo al entrar. Se sorprendió al encontrarse también a Naruto en la sala. Un Naruto completamente sonrojado.

—¿Umm? ¿Acaso me he perdido algo? —Sai también se percató del ambiente pesado de la habitación. El rubio se encontraba sentado debajo de la ventana, rascándose nervioso la mejilla; y Tsunade, desde su sillón, se mostraba con los ojos cerrados, con expresión entre preocupada y enfadada mientras se masajeaba las sienes con las manos.

—No es nada'ttebayo —dijo al fin el ojiazul mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya, Tsunade–baachan.

—Hum…

—¡Adiós Sai, Gaara! —Con un cambio total de actitud, se despidió del pelirrojo con la mano y saltó por la ventana.

—¿Ocurre algo? —volvió a preguntar el pintor, mirando distraído el lugar por el que había desaparecido el ojiazul.

—Nada… —murmuró la mujer con un suspiro, intentando borrar de su mente semejante vulgaridad dicha minutos antes por el Uchiha dirigida hacia su inocente niño—. Está bien, empecemos…

* * *

><p>Lo había vuelto a hacer. ¡No podía creérselo! Él creía que estaba… ¿curado? ¡Como sea! E incluso tenía suerte por haber salido ileso de esa.<br>Cuando soltó semejantes palabras –no pensadas por él, desde luego–, pudo ver un brillo homicida en los ojos de la vieja. Lo bueno es que solo llegó a gritarle…

Y para colmo, ahora debía de volver a la aldea de la roca para reclamarle a la estúpida y loca vieja el sake perteneciente legítimamente a Tsunade.

Iría solo. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar tranquilamente. O como mínimo, sin el rubio cerca…

—¡Teme~~! ¡Espera, te acompaño! —¿Qué demonios tenía Kami–sama contra él?

* * *

><p>¡Por cierto!, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se molestaron en empezar a leer esta chorrada. Espero que los capítulos que siguen no decepcionen ^^U<p>

Sé que actualizando los tres de golpe desaparecerá esa sensación de «¡¿por qué lo corta ahí? ¡Yo quiero la continuación, YA!» para pasar a algo así como: «anda mira, la actualización está ahí. ¿Ves? Ya no tengo ganas de pegar a nadie». Lo que en parte es bueno, ¿no? Pero es que no me parece justo que teniendo escritos los capítulos, haga esperar a la gente, así que…

Nada más. Ja nee~


	3. Chapter 3

Voy a dejar de escribir notas aquí, se supone que ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir…

* * *

><p><strong>• Capítulo 3<br>• Eso es ACOSO, en mayúsculas y en negrita.**

Sasuke frunció el ceño al oír la voz del rubio. Lo único que le faltaba era que ahora le acompañase de nuevo a la misión. ¡Lo cual equivalía a seis días juntos! ¡Y solos!  
>La verdad es que en cualquier otra situación esto le habría venido que ni pintado, pero ahora…<p>

Y así, sin pensárselo dos veces, arrancó a correr, dejando al otro atrás enseguida.

Tras unos –o bastantes– segundos de sorpresa en los cuales Naruto intentó entender la repentina marcha del azabache, éste, al no encontrar una respuesta razonable, decidió que el Uchiha quería jugar al pilla–pilla.

—¡No perderé contra ti, teme! ¡Te atraparé!

Y así fue como Sasuke se vio metido en el estúpido –según él– e infantil juego del escondite.  
>Aparentemente no era tan difícil. Únicamente tenía que librarse del rubio y salir huyendo en dirección a la aldea de la roca. Claaaro. Facilísimo.<p>

A los pocos minutos del comienzo del juego, Sasuke por primera vez volvió la cabeza en dirección a donde se suponía que estaba el ojiazul.  
>Al no encontrarse con él, mostró a la nada su típica e inaguantable sonrisa de suficiencia; la cual desapareció poco después al estamparse contra un árbol.<p>

El estallido de unas carcajadas le hizo saber desde el suelo que Naruto seguía cerca.

* * *

><p>—Bien, eso es todo —concluyó Tsunade levantándose de su asiento y estrechando la mano con el Kazekage.<br>Sai finalmente se dio el lujo de suspirar aliviado. Sí, le encantaba hacer de "guardaespaldas" del pelirrojo, pero odiaba eso de tener que ir a escuchar las aburridas y largas reuniones con la vieja alcohólica.

—¿Ya?—preguntó impaciente, mostrando su molestia a la hokage. Ésta lo miró ceñuda, aun así, asintió –reprimiendo las ganas de golpearlo por su falta de modales– y volvió a sentarse, sacando una botella de sake que llevaba escondida debajo de la mesa.

—Está bien. Entonces me retiro ya—murmuró Gaara con tono serio. Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y continuó hacia la puerta, seguido evidentemente por Sai.

Y ya, tras dejar atrás el despacho de Tsunade y a Shizune, fue cuando el pelirrojo se dio el lujo de bostezar y estirarse de brazos –los cuales habían terminado quedando entumecidos tras cuatro largas horas de reunión…–.

—¡Woh! ¡Nunca hubiese imaginado esto de ti, Gaa–chan! —exclamó Sai, ganándose con esto la atención inmediata del eludido.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Pues que disimulas muy bien tu aburrimiento ante la vieja. Ya pensaba que no eras normal, siempre tan serio y recto…

—¿Me estás llamando soso? —preguntó, aun sin detenerse, aparentando total tranquilidad.

—Umm… Algo así. Si... ¿Uh?

—¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de mí otôto–chan!

—Agh… Otra vez ell… —Antes de que éste terminase su frase, Temari apartó de un golpe al pelinegro.

—Temari, intenta comportarte al menos cuando estamos en la torre hokage. —susurró Gaara mientras intentaba zafarse del nuevo agarre de su hermana.

—Como tú digas… —Su expresión dulce –sonrisa incluida– pasó a ser una de maldad en pocos segundos, dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo, lugar donde se encontraba todavía el pintor—. Y en cuanto a ti… —empezó, señalándolo amenazante—. ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no te le acerques tanto? ¡Lo tienes prohibido, ¿me oyes? ¡Pro–hi–bi–do!

—¡Temari–san! ¡Soy su guardaespaldas! ¡No puede pedirme que me aleje de él así como así!

—Oh, no te confundas, Sai–baka —Esta vez su sonrisa pasó a una maliciosa—. Solo es que no quiero que asignen a un acosador para cuidar de mi otôto. Um… Puede que pida a Tsunade–sama que te cambie por otro…

—¡¿Qu–qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Nota: Gaara, tras sentir vergüenza ajena de ambos, decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer de allí.

—¡Y tanto que sí! ¡Y ahora mismo lo haré! —Decidida –y como siempre, con un tono de voz alborotador– se dispuso a volver al despacho de la vieja a reclamarle otro guardaespaldas menos salido que el que tenía ahora –como quien va a una tienda a cambiar un DVD defectuoso–.

—¿Se puede saber qué es todo este escándalo? —Y exactamente en el instante en el que la rubia dio media vuelta, en la milésima de segundo exacto a todo esto, se vio de vuelta al suelo junto con el chico pálido tras chocar contra pared, puerta o persona –ni ella lo sabía, al menos hasta escuchar la voz de otra persona dirigirse a ellos–.

Y lo primero que vieron ambos tras alzar la mirada fue el gran ceño fruncido de Nara Shikamaru, uno de los más vagos –pero insólitamente responsables– ninjas de Konoha.

—¡¿Acaso estás ciego, idiota? ¡Déjate de escándalos y vigila antes por dónde caminas!

—Temari–san, has sido tú la que… —Shikamaru, en un intento de marcar lo evidente, fue cortado sin piedad.

—¡A callar! ¡Cierra el pico si no quieres quedarte sin descendencia! —Por lo visto, el objetivo de Temari era dejar a Konoha con baja –muy, muy baja– natalidad en un futuro muy cercano.

Una pequeña pelea.  
>Algo a lo que la gente llamaría "oportunidad para huir"; y aunque a veces le costase demostrarlo, Sai no era tonto.<p>

Así que en el momento en el que la rubia de genial carácter dejó de prestar atención al pintor, éste desapareció. 

* * *

><p>—¿Sasuke? —Finalmente, tras la gran corriente de carcajadas que el rubio soltó, logró tranquilizarse y acercarse al lugar donde seguía tendido el azabache—. ¿Estás bien? —Aparentemente esto podría haber pasado por un sentimiento de preocupación, pero no cuando todavía seguía intentando contener las lágrimas…<p>

El Uchiha, tirado todavía de espaldas al suelo, alzó la mirada, encontrándose directamente con la cara del rubio, el cual ahora se encontraba de cuclillas mirándolo con expresión divertida.

—Por Kami, estás para comerte…

—¿Ah…? —La anteriormente nombrada sonrisa divertida –o burlona, para ser más exactos–, desapareció como si un golpe en la cara se hubiese encargado de borrarla. Inmediatamente el rubio se levantó y miró al azabache con el ceño fruncido.

Por su lado, Sasuke seguía un poco ido. Probablemente el golpe debió de afectarle a la cabeza, dejándola por ello peor de lo que ya estaba antes. Lentamente, se incorporó y se levantó para encarar al otro.

—Um… Te ves tan lindo sonrojado… Me dan ganas de…

—O–oye, teme, será mejor que dejes de hablar por ahora'ttebayo… —aconsejó un rubio con la cara del mismo color que el cabello de Gaara. Por Kami, ¿a qué venía ahora eso? ¿Finalmente deberían de meter al Uchiha en un manicomio, tal y como Sai propuso incontables veces?

—Naruto, ¿acaso no puedo decir lo que pienso cuando tengo semejante monumento delante? —Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a él, mostrando una sonrisa algo así como de desquiciado… Cómo no, Naruto no pudo evitar retroceder –si es que se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos, y eso da miedo…– hasta que Sasuke logró que quedara atrapado entre él y un árbol.

—Teme, estás muy raro… Mira, lo mejor será que Tsunade–baachan te mire ese golpe, ¿sí? —Con un rápido movimiento, logró librarse del muro que el pelinegro había creado. Por prevención, se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás.

—Vaya, ¿acaso me tienes miedo, mi kitsune?

«¿Y quién no lo tendría con la cara de loco psicópata que llevas ahora?»  
>—Será mejor que empecemos con la misión… Etto… ¿Vamos?<p>

—No.

—¿Ah? —El rubio se temió lo peor al ver cómo en la cara del Uchiha aparecía la misma expresión que tenía Sai cuando le metía mano.

—Naruto.

—Dime… —Definitivamente se temía lo peor.

—Me muero de ganas de violarte. Aquí mismo —Su sonrisa aumentó aún más—. Ahora.

—…¡¿Qu–qué? —Sí, sí que tardó en reaccionar—. ¡Ah! ¡N–no te acerques, quieto ahí'ttebayo! —Naruto pegó un bote al ver cómo el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.  
>¡De acuerdo! Sí. Le gustaba Sasuke.<br>Pero no el loco maníaco que lo devoraba con la mirada ahora mismo.

—Definitivamente el golpe te ha estropeado el cerebro… —Y sin más, cuando lo tuvo a pocos metros, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza. 

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegó la tan –únicamente para algunos– esperada hora de comer. Aquí era cuando Gaara tenía la difícil misión de encontrar un buen restaurante totalmente escondido.<br>Era algo inaguantable el tener que pasarse toda la hora intentando evitar que el ambu le diese de comer, o aun peor, que se lo comiese a él.

Lo primero era alejarse de la calle principal, ahí lo encontraría fácilmente –en el caso de que hubiese logrado escapar de Temari, claro–.  
>Y lo segundo…<p>

—¡Ahí estás!

—No… —Desanimado, el pelirrojo no tuvo otra que girarse a esperar al chico salido.

—Venga Gaa–chan, ¿por qué no comemos en el hotel?

«Ese sería el primer lugar donde me habrías buscado».  
>—Está bien… —Empezó a caminar de vuelta. Aun así, tanto silencio le extrañó—. Oye, ¿dónde está Temari?<p>

—Oh, no te preocupes —Sai aireó la mano, haciéndole ver que no era nada de lo que se tuviese que preocupar—. Me escapé de ella en la torre hokage gracias a Shikamaru–kun…

—Hum, lo compadezco…

—Sí, después de darse cuenta de mi huida, lo destrozará…

—No me refiero a eso, baka. Digo que a Temari le gusta.

—¡¿Ah?

E ignorando la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro, Gaara entró en el hotel –aun aguardando la mínima esperanza de que el ambu se quedase fuera, cosa que no pasó–.  
>Sai corrió tras el kazekage, todavía con cara de asombro.<p>

—¡¿De verdad?

—No me grites, idiota.

—¡Gaa–chan!

—¡Que sí!

—¡No me lo creo!

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Mesa para uno, por favor—pidió a la mujer encargada de la recepción del restaurante.

—Pase por aquí. —Y ambos, ignorando todavía a Sai, se encaminaron hacia una de las mesas libres del centro.  
>Éste probablemente se hubiese opuesto al oír "mesa para uno", pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado pensando un plan. Un plan que lo ayudaría a librarse de Temari, para así poder acosar al pelirrojo cuando y donde quisiera.<p>

Y ahora, totalmente emocionado, fue cuando corrió a la mesa donde se encontraba Gaara para contarle la "buena" noticia.

—¡Gaa–chan, tengo una genial idea! ¿Quieres oírla?

—No.

—Está bien, escucha —Al no haber más de una silla en la mesa, cogió la primera que pilló, haciendo que una persona la cual estaba a punto de sentarse cayera inevitablemente al suelo. Sai ni se inmutó ante esto—. Ya sabes que por culpa de Temari–san no podemos pasar tanto tiempo juntos como querríamos, ¿cierto?

—Sí, claro… —Evidentemente esto fue sarcasmo. El ambu dio la respuesta por buena y continuó hablando.

—Pues mira, lo único que tenemos que hacer es… Oh, espera. Antes que nada, no podrías dejar a tu adorable hermana en Suna cuando vienes, ¿no?

—Claro que no. Es ella la que insiste en acompañarme. —Estaba incluso sorprendido. Por primera vez, estaba teniendo una conversación más o menos normal con el pervertido de su guardaespaldas. Eso era algo muy poco común en él…

El pelinegro hizo una pausa, tiempo en el que Gaara aprovechó para pedir la comida.

—Bueno, continúo.

—Como quieras…

—¿Por dónde iba? Oh, sí. Vale, en el caso de que lo que me has dicho sea verdad, si logro que esos dos se junten, Temari–san únicamente querrá venir para ver a Shikamaru–kun.

—¿Y qué?

—Gaa–chan, creí que eras más inteligente…

«Solo es que me traen sin cuidado tus planes», eso es lo que habría dicho, pero si lo hubiese hecho, Sai se pondría todavía más pesado.

—Cierra el pico y continúa hablando. —se contradijo sin importarle.

—En definitiva, podré estar contigo las 24 horas del día. ¿No estás feliz?

—Muchísimo… —Otro sarcasmo no captado—. Venga, ¿por qué no te pones manos a la obra? —Sí, cualquier cosa por librarse de él.

—¡Sí! ¡Cuánto antes acabe el trabajo mejor! —exclamó emocionado, alzando el puño al estilo Lee—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Gaa–chan! —se despidió emocionado. Y con esto –y tras darle un beso en la mejilla como hacía siempre que podía– se marchó volando del local.

Gaara al fin pudo suspirar tranquilo. 

* * *

><p>Por un momento se preguntó si le había hecho daño. Pero ese sentimiento de culpa desapareció tan rápido como vino. ¡El muy bastardo había tenido la clara intención de violarlo!<br>Bueno, no es que no le agradase la idea, pero aun así se lo merecía. Por salido.

—Venga teme, levántate ya'ttebayo. Toca misión y tú todavía durmiendo…

—Umm…

—¡Sasuke! —Y sin dudarlo, lo volvió a golpear. ¿Desde cuándo había pillado la manía de Sakura de golpear por nada?

—¡Agh! ¡Maldito dobe! ¡Te voy a…!

—¡Ah! ¡No pienso dejar que me violes, teme pervertido! —Quien sabe si realmente Sasuke iba a decir eso.

Al oír la frase del rubio la cara del Uchiha pasó del blanco al rojo.  
>"Violarlo". Eso sonaba tan bien…<p>

Sin que éste se diese cuenta, Naruto volvió a acercarse a él, quedando su cara a centímetros de su rostro.  
>Aun sin quererlo, la temperatura aumentó.<p>

—¡M–I–S–I–Ó–N! ¡BAKA! —Con un grito bastó para despertarlo del todo. No pudiendo esperar más, el rubio emprendió la marcha.  
>Y tras despejarse un poco, Sasuke se levantó –todavía confuso– y de un salto se unió a la carrera.<p>

* * *

><p>Esto sigue…<p>

¡Vale ya! En serio… ¿Por qué me veo en la estúpida necesidad de añadir algo más?

¡Siguiente!


	4. Chapter 4

**• Capítulo 4  
>• ¡Que no son celos! Solo son... celos.<strong>

Tras el arranque de energía por parte del rubio pudieron llegar a la aldea de la roca antes de lo previsto, eso sí, absolutamente en silencio.

—Te acompaño. —anunció Naruto al ver cómo el azabache se disponía a continuar hacia la casa de Hiroko-san sin él.

—Si vienes con migo te violo. —advirtió con tranquilidad, caminando a paso lento por el centro de la calle. Naruto decidió simplemente ignorar el comentario mientras se colocaba después a su lado.

—Oye teme, ¿dónde está la casa a la que vamos? —preguntó, en un intento de abrir algún tipo de conversación.

—...

—...

—...

—... Está bien, no hace falta que respondas'ttebayo —replicó indignado, mirándolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Aun así no se dio por vencido—. Oye, y... ¿es amable la, eh... clienta?

Esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke para fruncir el ceño. Pese a esto, no hubo ninguna respuesta.

—¿Es joven o vieja?

—...

—¿Alguien famoso en la villa?

—...

—¿Y es rica?

—...

—...¡Maldito teme! ¡¿Acaso no me vas a decir nada? —exclamó ya molesto, plantándose delante de él con afán de cortarle el paso—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa conmigo?

Por primera vez el Uchiha abrió la boca para responder, pero el rubio continuó con su charla sin dejarlo decir nada.

—¡Primero me ignoras! Y después, además de asaltarme con...con f-frases raras... ¡te me tiras encima!—se cruzó de brazos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras—. Sin contar con lo de Tsunade-baachan, ¿qué se supone que significó esa proposición...? —añadió avergonzado, volviendo ligeramente el rostro para que el azabache no captase el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas—. Yo... no te entiendo. —concluyó, reprimiendo un suspiro.

Por su lado, Sasuke simplemente se quedó sin habla. Él en ningún momento lo había visto todo de esa manera.  
>Para empezar, no lo ignoraba, solo intentaba no hablar para no quedar en un vergonzoso ridículo. Sobre las "frases raras"... ¿acaso es ilegal piropear a tu objeto de deseo de la infancia? Y en cuanto a lo de tirársele encima... sin comentarios.<p>

Continuó sin apartar la mirada de él, intentando adivinar realmente lo que pensaba en esos instantes. Sin quererlo había acabado haciendo que se sintiese mal. Y por su culpa...

Y de esa forma sin poder soportarlo más, se acercó a él cortando el metro de distancia que los separaba, para después tomarlo del mentón y...

**•• Pequeño paréntesis para mostrar qué demonios ocurrió en el despacho de la alcohólica ••**

—¿Me llamaba, viej... digo... Hokage-sama? —preguntó el Uchiha nada más ingresar en el despacho de la mujer. No pudo evitar temerse lo peor al ver la cara de malas pulgas que traía ésta.

—Uchiha... —Aura oscura...voz de ultratumba y un peculiar brillo rojo en los ojos... Si. Definitivamente tenía al mismísimo demonio ante él—. ¡¿Se puede saber dónde está mi sake?

—¡Tsunade-sama! —exclamó Shizune, saliendo a la defensa del Uchiha antes de que ocurriese nada malo—. ¡Contrólese!

—Si vieja, tampoco es para tanto... —murmuró un Naruto recién llegado mientras entraba por la ventana, causando un repentino alboroto mental en la mente de Sasuke—. Venga va. Solo es un poco de sake'ttebayo.

—¡El sake es sake! ¡Y por culpa de este incompetente yo no tengo el mío! —vociferó, señalando directamente la cara todavía atónita del del centro de la disputa.  
>Naruto y Shizune se limitaron a suspirar resignados.<p>

—Me rindo. Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero e de ir a recibir al Kazekage —Y dicho esto se escabulló de la habitación antes de que la rubia le diese por continuar con sus acusaciones hacia su persona.  
>Por su lado, el pelinegro todavía seguía interiormente trastornado con por la repentina llegada del ojiazul.<p>

—¡No me ignores, Uchiha! ¡Y deja ya de mirar a Naruto!

—Etto... ¿Sasuke? —Y seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima. La situación se estaba poniendo incómoda por momentos.  
>Tsunade fulminaba al Uchiha con la mirada, a su vez éste no la apartaba del rubio. Y bueno... Naruto iba mirando a ambos, esperando a que alguno rompiese el dichoso silencio que se había formado.<p>

—Naruto... —Finalmente Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, y lo hizo mientras se acercaba lentamente al eludido. Algo en la mirada de éste hizo retroceder al ojiazul. Lo estaba mirando de la misma forma que lo hacía Sai. Por su lado, Tsunade estaba más molesta por segundos; pero lo que el azabache le dijo a su ninja rubio a continuación, le dejó con las palabras/reproches/insultos en la boca—. Naruto dime, ¿eres virgen?

¡Y así, el silencio incómodo se convirtió en...!

…...Un silencio todavía más incómodo.

Naruto retrocedió todo lo que pudo, alejándose al máximo del Uchiha. Era de esperarse que su cara hubiese cambiado radicalmente de color a uno estilo pelo-gaara.

—¿C-cómo dices...? —Y todavía en estado de shock, volvió a preguntarle. La respuesta no se hizo de esperar.

—Que si eres virgen —Estaba algo así como descontrolado. La presencia del rubio en la sala le había hecho perder la cabeza -si es que no la había perdido ya hace tiempo...-. Continuó hablando. No se callaría hasta que lo soltase—. Porque si quieres... yo podría quit...

—¡Uchiha! —Como era de esperar, la hokage finalmente explotó. Sasuke volvió en sí, y Naruto cayó al suelo del susto.

Ella no podía soportar ver cómo los de la aldea se insinuaban a su pobre rubio; y el descarado del Uchiha... ¡se le estaba ofreciendo!

—¡Largo de aquí! —Ambos ninjas volvieron a sobresaltarse. Aun así, Sasuke logró mantener su expresión de indiferencia. En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió—. ¡Te quiero de vuelta ahora mismo a la Aldea de la roca! ¡¿Entendido? —Y así, aprovechó para salir antes de que la vieja lo descuartizara allí mismo.

—¿Qué tal, bastardo? ¿Tsunade-sama te ha vuelto a echar la bronca? —Ese era el dichoso pintor. Siempre ahí, para burlarse de él.  
>Pero en ese momento no estaba de humor como para devolverle el insulto.<p>

E ignorándolo, se fue de la sala a paso aparentemente tranquilo, aunque la cabeza todavía le estuviese dando vueltas por tanto ajetreo.

**•• Fin de ese pequeño paréntesis, de vuelta a la historia ••**

—¡Vaya! ¿Usted de nuevo, señor joven? —Una aguda y molesta voz le cortó el royo. Y así, lo más rápido posible, Naruto se libró de su agarre—. Pensé que ya se había vuelto a su aldea —La pequeña niña volvió la vista al ojiazul—. ¿Este es su novio? Se ve lindo.

—Oye niña —Una venita apareció en la frente del azabache. ¡Al fin se atrevía a dar un paso más con la declaración del rubio y PAM! Una mocosa se lo estropeaba—. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

—Oh, venga. Y yo que intentaba ser amable... Por cierto, al final encontró la casa de Hiroko-sensei, ¿verdad?

—¿Hiroko...? —Naruto, pasado los segundos de shock, volvió en si— Teme, ¿quién es esta niña?

—Soy una de las alumnas de Hiroko-sensei —respondió ésta, dirigiéndose sonriente al rubio—. ¿La conoce?

—Umm... No. Solo el nombre. Hemos venido de misión desde Konoha para verla. ¿Nos podrías llevar hasta ella? —pidió amablemente el rubio, lanzando una mirada de "esto significa ser amable" al Uchiha.

—¡Claro! ¡Por aquí! —Y con total confianza, la pequeña tomó al ojiazul de la mano y empezó a correr.  
>Cosa que no debería de haber hecho delante de un posesivo y loco Sasuke.<p>

—¡Naruto! 

* * *

><p><strong>•• En la aldea de Konoha, unos días antes ••<strong>

—¿Listo, Gaa-chan?

—¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? Esto es ridículo...

Tras unos matorrales cercanos a la entrada del hotel en el que se hospedaban los invitados de la hokage, dos ninjas se escondían de la vista de la rubia a la que espiaban. Ésta se encontraba esperando de pie en la entrada a que llegase quien sabe quién.

—Esto no está bien... Es mi hermana, no puedo espiarla—musitaba nervioso el pelirrojo—. Es simplemente inmoral. Yo no hago estas cosas...

—Venga, deja de decir tonterías... —Claro que en el vocabulario de Sai no existía la palabra "moral"—. ¡Mira, allí llega! ¡Genial, mi plan funcionó!

—¿Qué plan? ¿Enviarle una carta a Shikamaru-kun en nombre de mi hermana? Muy astuto, baka...

—Oh, gracias —Y ni así pilló el sarcasmo—. Está bien, vamos —Con cuidado, se puso unas gafas de sol negras a juego con un sombrero de detective—. Oh, y toma. Tú también debes de ir disfrazado. —comentó, cediéndole una réplica de lo que él llevaba puesto

—Ni loco.

—¡Gaa-chan!

—Mira, se van. —señaló indiferente. Quizás en algún descuido del pintor podría incluso huir. Aprovecharía todas las oportunidades que le vinieran.

—¡Ah! ¡Pues vamos! —rápidamente, tomó al pelirrojo de la mano y arrancó a correr. Lo tenía muy claro. No pensaba soltarlo en toooodo el día—. Primera parada, ¡a la cafetería!

—Si no quieres que te oigan, no grites —Le recomendó Gaara, todavía tirando para soltarse… en vano—. Por cierto —empezó, caminando tan lentamente como podía para que los espiados no los viesen—, ¿se puede saber qué escribiste en la carta?— sí, vale. Tenía curiosidad...pero solo un poco.

—Pues en la que le envié a Temari-san, Shikamaru la invitaba a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

—¿Una cita?

—Y en la de Shikamaru-kun una proposición de Temari-san para que le enseñase el pueblo en general, en plan tranquilo.

—Ajá... ¿Puedes soltarme?

—No. Mira, acaban de entrar. ¡Vamos! —Y asegurándose de que lo tenía bien agarrado, entró como un rayo en la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas más cercanas a la de la pareja.

Tras pedir, Temari comenzó a hablar, intentando mantener una charla amena -como el tiempo que hace y esas chorradas- para que al menos el vago dijese más de dos palabras seguidas.  
>Por su lado, Sai prestaba total atención a estos, mientras Gaara escribía en una servilleta distintas formas de escapar junto con un dibujo del plano de la cafetería con todas sus salidas. Parecía muy concentrado.<p>

—Y dime, Shikamaru-kun, ¿irás esta tarde al festival? —preguntó de pronto la rubia, haciendo sobresaltar al pintor.

—¡Si! La cita acaba de empezar y Temari-san ya quiere alargarla. ¿No es genial, Gaa-chan? —exclamó éste en voz baja.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué festival? —cuestionó Shikamaru. Una gotita cayó por la frente de Temari y Sai al oír esta respuesta.

—¿Se puede saber en qué planeta vives? —la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, causando en él que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo—. Yo que no soy de aquí, sé sobre el festival, ¿y tú simplemente lo ignoras? —El Nara empezaba a tener miedo.

—Exactamente eso. No hago caso a lo que no me interesa —Sai suspiró resignado. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para intervenir. Gracias a ese "tranquilo" y particular temperamento que tenía, Temari se podía enfadar por cualquier cosa... Aun así hubo algo que lo detuvo.

—Buenos días, Kazekage-sama. ¿Desea algo? —Una de las camareras del local apareció de pronto. Sai no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo ésta le hacía ojitos al pelirrojo mientras le sonreía coqueta.  
>Al instante, notó cómo al le empezaba a arder en el pecho.<p>

¿Eso eran...celos?

—Señorita —la llamó, intentando mantener su sonrisa de siempre junto con un tono de voz amable—. El Kazekage no necesita nada ahora mismo. ¿Podría hacer el favor de dejarnos solos? —pidió, aparentemente tranquilo.

—Si claro, un segundo —le sonrió ésta, casi imitando a la perfección la sonrisa falsa del pelinegro—. ¿Kazekage-sama?

—Umm... Sí, querría un...

—No quiere nada. Y ahora largo. —lo cortó de seguida, clavando la vista en la chica en un intento de intimidarla. Aun así al parecer ella no pensaba rendirse tan pronto.

—Lo siento, pero creo que eso tendría que decidirlo él —añadió retadora. Y retomando su sonrisa coqueta volvió al pelirrojo—. Dígame lo que necesite.

—Sí, eso Gaara. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Sai, estresado por segundos, mientras esperaba que mandase a paseo a la amable mujer.

El eludido frunció el ceño molesto. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire para después soltarlo lentamente.  
>—¿Que qué quiero? —Volvió a abrirlos—. Largarme de aquí. Eso es lo que quiero.<p>

—Fuera. —El pintor no tardó mucho más en echar a la joven camarera de manera cortante. Después de ver cómo se marchaba enfurruñada, volvió los ojos de nuevo al pelirrojo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —cuestionó Gaara molesto—. Ya que he aceptado acompañarte, como mínimo podrías...

—Silencio. —soltó de pronto, hablando de nuevo en voz baja mientras intentaba prestar atención a los otros dos.  
>Como respuesta Gaara bufó irritado, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y apoyando el mentón en una de sus manos.<br>A partir de ahora, ignoraría olímpicamente al pelinegro.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Shikamaru, ya levantándose de la silla.

—Claro. Entonces... ¿Quedamos esta tarde para el festival?

—Uh... Sí, desde luego... —murmuró con voz cansada—. ¿Dónde querrías ir ahora?

—Oh, pues... Qué se yo, ¿al cine? —propuso como si tal cosa.

—¿Por la mañana?

—Por la tarde vamos al festival. ¿Qué mal te va a hacer ir ahora? —exclamó, atravesándolo con la mirada. Shikamaru desvió la vista al sentir el mal rollo en el ambiente.

—Como quieras, vamos ahora —Dicho esto, y tras murmurar un "que problemática", dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y caminó junto con la ella hacia la salida.  
>Al pasar por su lado, ambos, Sai y Gaara, escondieron su rostro con la carta del menú de la cafetería con tal de que no los reconociesen.<p>

—Por qué poco... —musitó el primero, observando cómo salían del local—. Rápido, vamos. —Y de esta forma, volvió a tomar la mano del pelirrojo y se dispuso a seguirlos. 

* * *

><p><strong>•• Y volviendo otra vez con la otra pareja, avanzancemos de nuevo al día en el que se encontraban ••<strong>

—¡Llegamos~! —exclamó la pequeña, todavía colgada del brazo del rubio—. ¡Aquí es, aquí es! ¿Entramos, señor amable?

—¿Uh? Claro, eh... ¿Vamos, teme? —Volvió la vista atrás en busca del Uchiha. Éste se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos, el ceño fruncido y el rostro desviado. Sin hablar, claro, del aura oscura que lo rodeaba.  
>En conclusión, tenía una rabieta de niño pequeño.<p>

—Ignore al señor joven amargado. ¿Vamos? —Definitivamente, Sasuke estaba viendo a esa pequeña niña de ocho años como una amenaza. Pero... ocho años... ¡Ocho años!

—Mataré a esa cría... —musitó, tomando una libreta apuntándola en su lista con el apodo de "La cría roba-novios". Hecho esto, volvió a guardarla y avanzó hacia la casa.

—¡He llegado! —exclamó la chica, entrando de golpe en la casa aun sin soltar la mano del rubio.

—Bienvenida, Mizu-chan —La saludó la dueña de la casa. Al pobre de Nauto casi le da un infarto al ver el lugar en el que lo habían metido.

—¿Qu-qué es este sitio...? —preguntó aterrorizado, mirando hacia todas direcciones en un intento de encontrar algo normal.

—No, chico. Más bien quién eres tú, ¿no crees? —replicó la vieja, acercándose hacia él para verlo mejor. En ese momento Sasuke hizo su entrada en la casa—. ¿Uh, otro más?... Espera, yo te conozco...

—No me diga... —murmuró éste, frunciendo de nuevo el ceño.

—Etto... ¿Es usted Hiroko Mori? —preguntó Naruto. Lo mejor sería ir al grano en el asunto. Quería salir de ese lugar antes de que a la vieja le diese por disecarlos y colgar sus cabezas en la pared, a juego con las cortinas.

—Sí. ¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de Konoha'ttebayo. —Dudó si darle la mano para estrecharla. La vieja le daba mal rollo.

—Oh, con que eres tú, ¿eh? —Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos al verla sonreír.

—¡Venga, no te quedes aquí Naruto-kun, pasa! ¡Oh, por cierto, yo soy Kudo Mizuki! ¡Encantada!

—Sí, encan...

—¡Dobe! —Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de tanta confianza con la cría roba-novios. Y más estresado estaba aún con la vieja bruja loca cerca...

—Hola de nuevo, Sasuke-bastardo —Saludó la vieja, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara—. ¿Algo que decir? —preguntó, sin cambiar la expresión de la cara.  
>Sasuke miró fugazmente al rubio, para después dedicarle una mueca a la abuela. Y sin soltar palabra, se dirigió a la sala en la que se encontraba su rubio y la odiosa -¡según él!- niña.<p>

Oh, y en cuanto al ambiente de esa sala... igual que el resto de la casa. Ambos ninjas seguían preguntándose cómo se podía vivir ahí.

—Etto... Oye, Mizu-chan... La verdad es que no venimos a quedarnos —comentó el ojiazul, viendo cómo la pequeña no dejaba de hablar y hablar—. Tenemos un recado de parte de Tsunade-baachan.

—¿Tsunade? —La vieja le prestó atención—. Oh, claro. El bastardo se olvidó el sake.

—¿B-bastardo...? —Naruto la miró incrédulo. La había tomado por una vieja misteriosa, rara, y quizás un poco loca; pero al menos amable... Bueno, solo lo suponía—. Entonces, ¿nos dará el sake'ttebayo?

—¿Cómo dices? —Hiroko lo miró interesada.

—Que... que si nos da el sake... —repitió intimidado.

—No, no, no. Lo de antes—insistió, señalándole con el dedo.

—Eh... No sé a qué se refiere'ttebayo...

—¡Eso! —Naruto pegó un salto del susto—. ¡Ven chico, yo te ayudaré con tu problema! —Lo cogió de la mano y a una velocidad no muy normal en una vieja, se lo llevó a otra sala.

—¡Hi-Hiroko-sensei! ¿Qué quiere hacerle a Naru-chan? —exclamó Mizuki, mirando cómo se lo llevaba prácticamente a rastras.

—¡Voy a quitarle esa muletilla!

—¡¿Cómo? —Esta vez fue Sasuke el que saltó en el sitio—. ¡Vieja del demonio, como te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi Naruto te...!

—¡No insulte a Hiroko-sensei! —reclamó la pequeña.

—¡S-señora, no! —Al oír el grito del rubio, ambos miraron asustados la sala contigua a la que se encontraban, para segundos después correr hacia ella.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sasuke de forma dramática al entrar. Y al ver lo que vio... se quedó a cuadros.  
>Contando con la casa lúgubre en la que ya se encontraban... y el que la vieja hubiese atado al rubio de pies y manos... Definitivamente parecía el escenario de una película sado.<p>

* * *

><p>Vale, ahora sí. Ya está.<p>

Como bien dije en el capítulo dos (al principio, para los que pasaron de leer el párrafo gigante aquel), hasta aquí llega lo que ya estaba escrito. En cuanto al siguiente, podría subirlo ya, pero sigo con la duda de si alargarlo y finalizarlo, o dejarlo como está y escribir un sexto y último capítulo. Por ahora, con esto vale, ¿no? ô~ô…

0K… ¡Gracias por leer~!

PD: En cualquier caso, cualquier actualización que haga será entre las ocho y las diez de la tarde (horario de España). Eso es todo.

**Ja nee~**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, al fin un NUEVO (pero nuevo, nuevo) capítulo que añadir. Al final no, este no es el último. Es el penúltimo. El último sigue a medio escribir, dándome problemas (muchos, muchos problemas). ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho lo complicado que puede ser escribir un final? «Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices…», evidentemente eso no se puede poner. Porque no. Además, ¿qué tiene de bueno comerse un pájaro? Pues nada, que ya me pensaré un final decente; pero hasta entonces, el capítulo cinco:

* * *

><p><strong>•Capítulo 5<br>•Confesión y todos contentos**

—Así que... ¿hablarás de una vez? ¿O te quedarás callado el resto de tu vida?

Sasuke tragó saliva, inmóvil. Mientras tanto, Naruto miraba a la vieja con un puchero.

—Hiroko–san, eso me dolió, ¿sabe? —le reprochó, mirándola mal—. Vamos, Mizu–chan, tú eres buena chica, ¿por qué la ayudas?

—No te equivoques Naru–chan —lo contradijo la pequeña, sentándose junto a la abuela—. Hiroko–sensei realmente lo hace por tu bien... creo.

—Basta de charla. Continuemos. ¿Bastardo?

—Hmn...

—Dinos... ¿te gusta alguien? —El Uchiha clavó la mirada en ella. Al ver que no respondía, la vieja acercó la maquina eléctrica al rubio en señal de amenaza, cosa que dio su resultado… evidentemente.

—¡Sí! ¡Vale, me gusta alguien! —exclamó derrotado. De cualquier forma, no podía dejar que volviera a hacerle daño.

—... —De pronto, la mujer cerró los ojos, pensativa.

—Umm... Hiroko–sensei... ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la niña preocupada por el repentino silencio de su maestra.

—No, estaba pensando... Que mejor ir al grano en el asunto, ¿no? —A Sasuke no le gustó cómo sonó eso. Su plan era ir respondiendo como pudiese a preguntas poco comprometedoras. ¡Pero eso de ir al grano...! ¡Simplemente no!—. Sasuke–kun —Y ahora iba y ponía voz amable—. ¿Cómo se ve Naruto hoy?

—¿Uh...? P–pues está...

—¿Cómo está?—Sasuke desvió la mirada sonrojado por lo que iba a decir.

—Pues está como para mojar pan. Me lo tiraría aquí mismo si no estuviese atado... —Ups... demasiado información.  
>Por su lado, la mandíbula de Naruto casi se desencaja al oír esto. ¿Y su cara? Pues básicamente, como un tomate.<p>

—¿Te gusta, verdad?

—¿Uh?

—Respuesta incorrecta —Y descarga eléctrica al rubio.

—¡Aah! ¡Vieja estúpida, ya vale!

—¡Esa lengua, jovencito! —Y otra descarga más.

—¡Ay!

Manteniendo la sonrisa, la vieja volvió la mirada al Uchiha.  
>—¿Qué me dices, Uchiha? ¿Te comportarás? Creo que he dejado bastante claro qué puede pasarle a tu amigo si no colaboras.<p>

Y finalmente, suspiró derrotado y asintió con la cabeza obediente.

* * *

><p><strong>Saltándonos el periodo de espera entre las once y media de la mañana hasta... bueno, la tarde. ¡En Konoha de nuevo!<strong>

Nada más concluir la "cita" –porque para Temari sí que había sido una cita– con Shikamaru, ésta había arrancado a correr hacia una tienda de kimonos para elegir uno para el festival.  
>Y pese a que Sai prometió pasar el día entero "de guardia" con el Kazekage, éste terminó por ir también a comprar algo adecuado para su acompañante sin que él se enterase.<p>

Y bueno, en el hotel era donde se encontraban ahora.  
>—¡Sai! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? —vociferó Temari al pillar al pintor entrando en la habitación de su hermanito por la ventana—. ¡Fuera ahora mismo!<p>

—¡E–espera un momento, traigo algo para Gaa... —La rubia lo miró mal—...ra–sama. —concluyó, temiendo por su vida.

—¡Pues si es alguna guarrada ya puedes estar yéndote!

—¡No, no! ¡Es para el festival! —Rápidamente le mostró la bolsa que llevaba—. Lo compré para él.

—¡Gaa–chan no necesita nada tuyo!

—¿Se puede saber qué es todo este escándalo? —Por suerte, el centro de esta discusión apareció en la escena para poner "orden".

—¡Mira Gaa–chan, te traje un regalo!

—¡Ni lo sueñes que se lo vas a dar! ¡Directo a la basura!

—¡Pero si no sabes ni qué es!

—¡Ni me importa! ¡Dámelo!

—¡No! —Tras este grito, Sai entró al fin en la habitación y se escondió tras el pelirrojo para rodearlo con los brazos por la espalda. A Temari casi le da un infarto ante tanta confianza—. Gaa–chan, compré algo que te gustará. —Dicho esto, sin soltarlo metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que había dentro.

—¿Un kimono? —preguntó éste, todavía conmocionado por el repentino abrazo—. ¿Para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para el festival de esta tarde! ¿Qué si no?

—¡No lo necesita! ¡Yo ya le compré un lindo kimono para él!

—Sinceramente, Temari–san, un kimono rosa con corazoncitos no es lo que le queda mejor a mí... ejem... A Gaara–sama.

—¡¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

—Uh... B–bueno... ¿Intuición masculina?

—Eso no existe —replicó cortante, colocando ambas manos en la cintura. De pronto, sonó el teléfono—. Quieto ahí. —le advirtió, señalándolo con el dedo y mirada amenazante.

—Encantado. —musitó, sonriendo falsamente mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su protegido.

—¿Sí?... ¡Sí! Ahora bajo... ¡Que sí! Vale... —Y colgó—. Gaara, me voy ya. Y tú, baka. Largo de aquí. ¡Y suéltalo!

—Vaaalee... —Al ver la venita en su frente obedeció al instante—. En fin... Gaa–chan, nos vemos —Le guiñó un ojo—. Te dejaré el traje aquí. Elije el que más te guste.

—¡Evidentemente elegirá el mío!

—Eso ya se verá. —susurró entre dientes. Y así, saltó de nuevo por la ventana y desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelta a la aldea de la roca<strong>

Tras asegurarse de que Sasuke finalmente aceptaría responder a cualquier pregunta que le hiciese, la vieja no tardó mucho en salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban junto con su discípula, dejando a los otros dos todavía atados y con una cinta en la boca para que ni siquiera pudiesen comunicarse.

Por su lado, el Uchiha observaba impaciente la puerta, y a ratos, lograba desviar la mirada al ojiazul, a escondidas del mismo. Y en cuanto a éste, parecía shockeado por algo –probablemente por la última frase dicha por el pervertido–, por ello, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, y por lo visto casi ni parpadeaba.

—Gracias por esperar —Finalmente la vieja y su alumna volvieron a entrar—. Os anuncio que entre las dos hemos preparado algunas preguntas que hacerte, bastardo.

—Esto será realmente divertido. —musitó la pequeña, con una sonrisa tan malvada que solo podía haberla aprendido de una persona.

—¿Listo? —Y sin avisar, Hiroko se acercó al Uchiha y le arrancó sin cuidado alguno la cinta de la boca—. Pues ahora sí, empecemos.

—¡Mmm...mmm! —Antes de que dijesen nada, Naruto empezó a patalear.

—Oh, vaya. Me olvidé de él... Mizu–chan, quítale la cinta.

—¡Sí! —Sin querer perder más el tiempo, la pequeña se aceró al rubio y se la arrancó de un tirón—. Listo.

—Primera pregunta...

—¡Yo primero, yo primero! —saltó Mizuki, intentando arrebatarle a su sensei el papel.

—¡Claro que no, yo empiezo! Y ahora silencio —Y tras aclararse la garganta, tomó aire y empezó—. A ver, bastardo–san. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viste a Naruto–kun?

Éste asintió precavido, sin abrir la boca por prevención.  
>—Y dime, ¿cómo estaba?<p>

—Hn... Realmente adorable...

—¡Ahora yo!—finalmente la chica le arrancó el papel de las manos—. Dinos: partiendo desde el día en el que lo conociste, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que te enamoraste de él?

—Pues... —Sasuke frunció el ceño, todavía no muy convencido de lo que pensaba decir. Sabía que por culpa de la dichosa maldición su declaración "romántica" se iría al traste, cambiándola por algo, bueno... más bien poco romántico. Pero no había nada que hacer. Si no respondía, la vieja volvería a dañar al ojiazul; y si respondía, había una posibilidad de que Naruto dejase de dirigirle la palabra para siempre. Miró una vez más a la vieja, reflejando en sus ojos todo el rencor que sentía hacia ella, para después empezar a hablar.

—¡Alto ahí! —Oh, pero cómo no, así no podía acabar la cosa ¿verdad?—. Se acabó el juego, ¡soltadme!—gritó de pronto el rubio con una expresión realmente enfadada, algo que pocas veces o nunca se había visto en él.

—P-pero Naru–chan...

—¡Ahora!

—Si él iba a...

—Mizuki —la cortó la vieja, repentinamente seria. Por lo visto, la expresión del rubio la había hecho reflexionar—. Trae el regalo para Tsunade, ¿quieres?

—Sí... —Y deprimida y con la cabeza gacha, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta hasta desaparecer de la habitación. Mientras tanto, Hiroko se encargó de liberarlos a ambos. Se podía ver la cara de culpabilidad en ella cuando lo hacía. Algo muyyy raro.

Cuando finalmente el rubio fue soltado de pies y manos, se puso en pie y salió de la casa en total silencio, sin parar un segundo siquiera para esperar al Uchiha.

—Umm... Naru–chan —lo llamó Mizuki, acercándose temerosa a él mientras éste esperaba sentado en un árbol cercano a la casa a que el azabache saliese—. No sé bien qué ha pasado de pronto... pero aquí tienes el pedido de Tsunade–san.

—¿Oh? Gracias, Mizu–chan —respondió, de nuevo sonriente mientras tomaba una caja hasta arriba de botellas de sake. La eludida no se movió del lugar. Al contrario, se quedó mirándolo hasta que él se vio obligado a preguntarle—. Etto... ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, solo es que estoy confundida. —Y continuó en silencio.

—...¿Y...?

—Pues que no entiendo por qué nos has cortado —espetó de pronto—. Es bueno, ¿no? ¡Ese idiota se te iba a declarar al fin!

—¡Pues no quiero que lo haga!

Y una vez más, la pequeña quedó en silencio, esta vez uno totalmente confuso.  
>—Eh... ¿Eh? No entiendo.<p>

—Pues eso... —murmuró Naruto, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lugar—. Si de verdad quiere declararse –que lo dudo, vamos– no me gustaría que fuese por que lo estuviesen obligando.

—Oh... Ya. Entonces lo siento —se disculpó con una reverencia—. No debí de meterme en los asuntos de los otros; supongo que en algunos aspectos Hiroko–sensei es una mala influencia.

—No te preocupes, todos tenemos senseis que son una mala influencia —aseguró, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar por esta a la vieja y al ninja—. En fin, nos vemos Mizu–chan'ttebayo.

—¡Sí! Pero vuelve pronto.

—¡Claro! Cuando me envíen de misión aquí, te visitaré.

—¡Prometido!

—Ey, ¿a qué viene tanta confianza? —murmuró Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos. Tardó unos cinco segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. O más bien de lo que no había dicho. Disimuladamente, miró curioso a la vieja que seguía a su lado, pero ésta no le correspondió. Se limitó a llamar a su discípula y a despedirse del rubio.

—Venga teme, nos vamos. —dijo al fin Naruto, volviendo a tomar entre sus manos la pesada caja de la alcohólica.

—Deja dobe, yo la llevo. —propuso Sasuke, alargando las manos para tomarla él mismo.

—De eso nada. Yo puedo con ella. —replicó el ojiazul, apartándola de él y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida de la villa.

—Igualmente, dámela a mí. —replicó de nuevo el Uchiha, caminando junto a él.

—¡¿Me estás llamando débil?

—¡¿De dónde sacas eso?

—¡Yo la llevo!

—¡Dámela!

Y así, empezó el viaje de vuelta a Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez más, en la aldea<strong>

Tras la salida de Sai por la ventana y Temari por su puerta, Gaara no dudó un segundo qué atuendo debía de ponerse...

—¡¿Aah? ¡Pero Gaa–chan! —exclamaron ambos al verlo salir por la puerta del hotel. Sí. No se había puesto ni el kimono rosa con corazoncitos de Temari ni el amarillo con dibujos de conejos de Sai. Con su traje de ceremonia de Kazekage sobraba.

—¿Y mi kimono? —preguntó su hermana decepcionada.

—No es mi estilo.

—¿Y el mío?

—Demasiado infantil.

Y así, ambos suspiraron decepcionados.  
>A lo lejos, Sai pudo identificar a Shikamaru.<p>

—Bueno, Gaa–chan, tenemos que irnos. —Y dicho esto, cogió al pelirrojo de la mano y desapareció...tras un árbol. Todo sin dar tiempo a la rubia a replicar.

—Llegué. —murmuró un Shikamaru aburrido, situándose al lado de la chica.

—¡Pues vamos! —ordenó con voz todavía enfadada a causa de la repentina marcha a conjunto del pintor y su hermanito. Con esto, lo único que logró fue asustar al Nara.

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos primero? —preguntó Sai al llegar al festival.<p>

—Haber, Sai, ¿no se suponía que venías para espiar a mi hermana? —preguntó cortante mientras se intentaba separar un poco de él, no vaya a ser que nadie pensase que iban juntos…

—Umm... Sí, claro. Pero... ¡Hay que divertirse! —Dicho esto, se acercó a él e intentó volver a tomarlo de la mano, cosa que no logró.

—Sai, ¿recuerdas lo que acordamos?

—Sí, tranquilo. Nada de cita... ¡Mira, peces! —Y así sin más, arrancó a correr hacia la parada. Gaara suspiró con pesadez antes de seguirlo.

—Dime, Gaa–chan, ¿quieres que te atrape alguno? —preguntó el pintor emocionado, mientras miraba concentrado el estanque, observando todos y cada uno de los peces que había en él.

—No. Solo quiero irme.

—Está bien, cogeré ese rojo de ahí... ¿Ves? Tiene el mismo color que tu pelo.

…Diez minutos después…

A estas alturas incluso un montón de gente del pueblo se habían reunido alrededor del ambu para ver el –patético pero entretenido– espectáculo.

—¡Maldito pez, he dicho que te atraparé y te atraparé! —volvió a gritar por vigésimo cuarta vez. Por el amor de Dios, ¡él era uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha! ¡¿Qué tenía ese pez, que no se dejaba atrapar?

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarlo ya? Nunca lo atraparás... —insistió el pelirrojo más que aburrido, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Te tengo! —Y Gaara saltó del susto—. ¡No, no te tengo! ¡Maldición!

—¡Ey, ¿se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? —De pronto, una voz muy conocida retumbó en los oídos de ambos, además de en los del resto de gente que se encontraba a 50 metros de ellos.

Temeroso, Sai volvió la mirada hacia el lugar del que provino el grito.

—Ho-hola Temari–san, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

—¡Estúpido! ¡Os llevo buscando como media hora! ¡¿Se puede saber quién te dio permiso para llevarte a MI otôto?

—Temari, creo que deberías de calmarte... —pidió Gaara con voz cansada. Al recordarlo, buscó por su alrededor al acompañante de su hermana—. Oye... ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

—¡No lo sé! Lo perdí... —exclamó, aun sin bajar el volumen.

—Te ayudaré a buscarlo. —propuso Sai, esperanzado a que se olvidase del pequeño secuestro.

—De eso nada —Rápidamente, la rubia tomó la mano del pelirrojo—. Me lo llevo. No puedo dejarlo solo contigo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Gaa–chan! —Y él se aseguró de agarrar bien la otra libre.

—¡Suéltalo! —Temari tiró de él.

—¡No! —Y Sai la imitó.

—¡Es mío!

—¡Y también mío!

Mientras uno por uno continuaba tirando de él, una venita crecía poco a poco en la frente del Kazekage.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Pero justo a tiempo, alguien apareció para detener la supuesta pelea. Tsunade junto con Shizune, ambas vestidas con los habituales kimonos, lograron hacerse un hueco entre la gente hasta lograr llegar a ellos. Y ahora, la segunda los miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
>Por su lado, Tsunade estaba ya demasiado borracha como para entender nada de lo que sucedía.<p>

—No es nada, Shizune–san —aclaró rápidamente la joven rubia—. Solo intentaba llevarme a mi otôto–chan a dar una vuelta, pero Sai–kun no me deja.

—¡Ey! ¡Un momento, Shizune–san, yo soy el guarda espaldas de Gaa–chan! ¡Es mi misión cuidar de él!

—¡Yo me encargaré de cuidar de él de gente como tú!

—¡No hay nadie más adecuado que yo para cuidar de él!

—¡Permíteme que lo dude!

—¡Bueno, ya! —Finalmente, Gaara explotó—. Me largo. Me iré a dar una vuelta por mi cuenta—dio un paso en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban ambas mujeres y se dispuso a marcharse—. ¡Y nada de seguirme!—exclamó, al notar cómo los otros dos se le acercaban.

Temari se limitó a cruzase de brazos, y en cuanto a Sai, observó cómo el pelirrojo se alejaba de ellos con el ceño fruncido. Esa parte no entraba en sus planes; y tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

—Sai —lo llamó de pronto la hokage, con una actitud más seria de lo normal, para estar borracha—. Tú… guardaespaldas… seguir… le. ¡Hip!  
>El aludido sonrió –falsamente, pero sonrió–. Tras esto, e ignorando las quejas de Temari, desapareció.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>En el bosque... ¿otra vez?<strong>

Silencio.  
>No, más bien... un silencio pesado e incómodo. Un <em>incopesalencio<em>.

Sí, exactamente eso era lo que adornaba el ambiente de vuelta a la aldea.  
>Un <em>incopesalencio<em> muy incómodo y muy pesado por parte de ambos.

¿Que qué hacía Sasuke?  
>Pues al estar pocos pasos tras el rubio, podía aprovechar para no quitarle la vista de encima, mientras que éste se limitaba a caminar, con los músculos de los brazos tensos, cargando la caja de sake.<p>

En lo único que podía pensar el Uchiha en ese momento era por qué Naruto se puso así en casa de la vieja, teniendo en cuenta que fue gracias a él que no se declaró a la fuerza.

Y decidido a preguntarle, le preguntó.  
>—Ey, dobe... —Buena frase para empezar una conversación—. ¿Por qué detuviste la, eh... charla, en casa de la vieja?<p>

Naruto, ralentizando el paso, lo miró incómodo.  
>—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó curioso el azabache.<p>

—Nada. Y sobre eso... —Lo miró dudoso y continuó—. Bueno, es que si ibas a decir lo que yo pienso que ibas a decir, preferí que no fuese por... obligación.

La mente de Sasuke empezó a dar vueltas.  
>«Lo sabe», y así, ambos quedaron mirándose en silencio. Pero de seguida, Naruto volvió el rostro hacia el frente, rezando por que el gran sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas hubiese pasado desapercibido.<p>

—Bueno, ¿vamos? —Sin más, empezó a caminar, pero la voz del azabache lo detuvo.

—Naruto. —Al oír su nombre, tragó saliva.

—Dime. —Aun así, logró mantener un tono de voz tranquilo pero monótono.

Sasuke tomó aire en un intento de tranquilizarse un poco.  
>—Ahora no hay nadie para obligarme. —declaró con el ceño fruncido. Tendría que ir dando rodeos hasta llegar a donde quería.<p>

—¿Ah?

O quizás no.  
>—Bueno... —Y empezó—. Pues que eso que tú creías que yo iba a decir es lo que la vieja sabía que yo pensaba decir. —concluyó, cruzándose de brazos.<br>Naruto quedó unos segundos en silencio, analizando lo que el Uchiha acababa de decir.

Segundos después...  
>—No lo pillo.<p>

Sasuke suspiró. Venga va, tampoco era tan difícil de entender, ¿no?  
>—Que me gu… —Y ahí se quedó.<p>

—¿Qué dices?

Volvió a intentarlo.  
>—Digo que me gus... Maldición, que me... me... ¡Agh! —Naruto saltó del susto ante esta reacción. Tras un suspiro frustrado, volvió la vista al ojiazul en busca de comprensión.<br>Por su lado, sorprendentemente éste seguía sin pillarlo.  
>«¿Por qué tiene que ser a veces tan cortito?», se preguntó interiormente el Uchiha, ya cansado de la situación.<p>

—¿Teme?

El eludido volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Si...?

—Me gustas.

—…

Como era de esperar, Sasuke tardó una eternidad en volver en sí. ¿Que por qué? Es lo que suele pasar cuando uno entra en estado de shock.  
>Por su lado, el evidente rubor en las mejillas de Naruto se había hecho todavía más notable. Y a causa de la no–respuesta del azabache se estaba poniendo aún más nervioso por segundos.<p>

—¡Maldito teme, di algo! —exclamó de pronto, desesperado por el inacabable silencio—. Me voy. —Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar en dirección a la aldea.

—¡Espera! —Sí, al menos el tirarse un farol había hecho su efecto—. Vale... Yo... —Sin embargo, seguía sin saber qué decir.

—Sasuke... No tienes por qué decir nada —concluyó el rubio, clavando la mirada en el suelo. El Uchiha lo miró confuso. Continuó hablando aun sin alzar la mirada—. No sabes qué decir. Está claro porqué... —Frunció el ceño—. Mira... hagamos como que no he dicho nada, ¿sí? Vámonos.

«¡No, de eso nada!»  
>—¡Naruto! —Una vez más, detuvo su marcha. Totalmente decidido, Sasuke se aceró a él para, sin más, abrazarlo por la espalda.<br>Al sentir el contacto, Naruto se paralizó.

—Sasuke, suéltame. —musitó, casi sin fuerza en la voz. Éste no obedeció. Al contrario, lo agarró todavía más fuerte.  
>No es que no quisiera decirle nada. Es que simplemente no le salían las palabras. ¿Esto era cosa de la vieja? ¿Primero no poder dejar de hablar para ahora simplemente no poder?<p>

Evidentemente no podía quedarse en esa postura para el resto del día –en teoría–. Si no decía absolutamente nada, podía parecer... raro. Y Naruto podría incluso malinterpretarlo y sentirse ofendido creyendo que se estaba burlando de él y...

—Tú también me gustas. —Pues no. Resulta que en verdad la vieja esta vez no había hecho nada.  
>Pudo notar cómo el ojiazul soltaba el aire de golpe. ¿En verdad lo había estado reteniendo todo el rato?<p>

Ahora, el que parecía estar en estado de shock era él, por lo que Sasuke se vio obligado a continuar.

—Y... Vale, quizás es algo que debería de haberte dicho antes... Realmente creo que eso es lo que pretendía la vieja, después de esa cosa que me hizo la primera vez que fui a su casa, y todo lo que pasó después, bueno... Y también estaba esa cría que no dejaba de mirarte, y Sai metiéndote mano, y Tsunade gritando, y tú golpeándome, y...

—¡Oh, Sasuke! ¡Por favor, cállate! —exclamó de pronto, ya hastiado por tanto parloteo sin sentido. Hábilmente, logró zafarse de su agarre solo para tirar sin cuidado la tan preciada caja de Tsunade al suelo y poder abrazarlo de frente. Al hacerlo, suspiró aliviado—. Al fin.

El Uchiha esta vez reaccionó al instante.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué?—Naruto intentó alzar el rostro para verlo, pero el azabache no se lo permitió. Tomó aire y continuó hablando.

—Siento haber... tardado tanto en deci...

—¡Pero si tú no lo has dicho! ¡Fui yo! —exclamó de pronto el rubio, soltándose al fin para mirarlo con expresión aparentemente molesta.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me has cortado el rollo, a la mierda el ambiente romántico! —replicó Sasuke, tomándolo por los hombros y separándolo de él.

Naruto sonrió tontamente al ver el marcado sonrojo del pelinegro.  
>—Te gusto.<p>

Sin poder evitarlo, el Uchiha terminó por corresponder a la sonrisa.  
>Y volviéndose a acercarse a él, lo tomó por el mentón, se inclinó, y muy suavemente apretó los labios contra los suyos. Toda la bien escondida tensión parecía al fin abandonar el cuerpo de Naruto. Sin dudarlo, lo correspondió al instante.<p>

El beso duró solo unos segundos. Pero cuando el ojiazul intentó separarse para tomar algo de aire, la lengua de Sasuke irrumpió en su interior sin permiso.  
>Naruto lo golpeó en el pecho en un intento de librarse de él.<p>

—¡C–casi me ahogas! —exclamó en el mismo momento en el que un enfurruñado Uchiha lo liberaba.

—Oh, venga. Solo me he dejado llevar, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

—Pues que no me gusta. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Pues acostúmbrate.

Y lo decía en serio…  
>Finalmente, tomados de la mano, retomaron su camino hacia Konoha. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>En la aldea... otra vez<strong>

Ahora que Gaara había logrado librarse de esos, uh... monstruos, podía pasear libremente por la feria sin el constante temor de ser asaltado por uno de los dos. Bueno, eso al menos en parte. Él creía que había dejado bastante claro que no quería que nadie se le acercase.

Intentó relajarse. Dentro de nada tendría que volver a su aldea, por lo que tendría que aprovechar todo lo que pudiese.

Y mientras tanto, espiando desde la parte superior de una de las paradas más cercanas al pelirrojo, se encontraba cierto ambu controlando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse a él sin ser recibido por un golpe o un grito.  
>Evidentemente, podía dar por hecho que su plan no había salido como él deseaba. Primero, se suponía que empezaría a verlo de una manera diferente a cómo se mira a un guardaespaldas gracias al tiempo que pasasen espiando al monstruo de las coletas. Y después, aprovechando la magia del amor del festival, se le declararía. ¡Perfecto! Perfecto…<br>El pelinegro se detuvo a pensar.

¿Acaso había salido mal?  
>Se había acercado a él, sí. Y si se había terminado yendo, fue por culpa… ¡fue por culpa de la rubia psicópata! –chica a la que tenía mucho respeto–. Con una disculpa por estropearle la tarde –y su visita a Konoha, en general–, el pelirrojo lo perdonaría, y así, él se vería con más fuerzas para declararse; conseguir explicarle algo que sabía que solo él había conseguido hacerle sentir.<p>

…  
>¡Qué cursi se estaba poniendo!<br>Pero no podía ser de otra manera… estaba enamorado.

—¿Sai?

De pronto, la voz del kazekage lo sobresaltó. ¡¿Cómo lo había visto? ¡Él era un ninja, no podía distraerse de semejante manera!  
>Se encogió de hombros.<p>

—Hola —murmuró resignado, bajando de un salto junto al pelirrojo. Decidió ir al grano—. Lo siento… mucho. —Tras esto, Gaara lo perdonaría, se le declararía y quizás, se irían al hotel más cercano.

—Eres idiota —O quizás no…

—Lo sé.

—No te aguanto. —continuó, cruzándose de brazos.  
>El ambu supuso que iba para largo… Gaara necesitaba desahogarse.<p>

—Lo suponía…

—Y para colmo te llevas mal con mi hermana.

—No es mi intención, realmente…

—¡Y me acosas! —exclamó, ceñudo.

—Bueno, también se puede decir así…

—Y eres un pervertido.

—Eso mismo me dijo el otro día…

—Maldita sea. Eres de lo peor… —musitó, llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente. Sai quiso sentirse ofendido, pero no pudo. Quizás porque todo lo que estaba soltándole el pelirrojo era completamente cierto—. ¿Entonces por qué…?  
>No terminó la frase. Sai lo miró indeciso, esperando algún otro insulto.<p>

—¿Por qué… qué?

La expresión pensativa del kazekage se transformó en segundos en la seria que intentaba mantener siempre.  
>—Nada.<p>

¿Indagar o no indagar?  
>Sai se decantó por la segunda opción.<p>

—Esa cara no me decía precisamente que no pasase nada.

—¿Qué manera de contestarme es esa? —replicó indignado. Sai suspiró.

—No me cambies de tema Gaa–chan… Soy de lo peor, sin embargo… —El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Sai se aventuró a preguntar. Sabía perfectamente que la respuesta sería una dolorosa –literalmente– negativa. Pero, aun así, lo dijo—. ¿Te gusto? —Y al instante se cubrió con ambos brazos, temeroso al golpe que el pelirrojo le pensase soltar. ¡Si es que se lo había buscado!

Pasaron los segundos, pero a su cabeza –estómago, entrepierna y/o espinilla– no llegó dolor alguno. El ambu alzó la mirada, temeroso a lo que se pudiese encontrar. Quizás el pelirrojo no había recurrido a ningún acto de violencia porque simplemente estaba pensando en alguna tortura mejor… Una tortura psicológica.  
>Pero lo que se encontraron los ojos de Sai no fue una expresión cabreada. Ni malvada, ni psicópata… ni siquiera la seria a la que tan acostumbrado estaba.<br>No.

Gaara estaba… ¿cuál era la expresión? Indefenso. Desarmado. Vulnerable… ¿Vulnerable? No, tampoco es eso…  
>Sus mejillas habían tomado repentinamente el color de su pelo.<br>Su mirada fría había dejado de ser fría para pasar a una más inquieta, clavada en el suelo.  
>Y por último, se mordía el labio inferior. ¡Se mordía el labio inferior! ¡Sai quería una cámara de fotos! ¡La necesitaba!<br>No…  
>No, ahora no era el momento. Más tarde, quizás.<p>

En cualquier caso, el Sai antiguo se habría quedado mirando al kazakage como si nada extraño pasase.  
>Pero él no era el Sai antiguo. Había leído libros, y sabía qué pasaba.<p>

—Te gusto —declaró, seguro de sus palabras. Gaara abrió la boca para –probablemente– negarlo, pero nada salió de ella. El pelinegro continuó—. Es eso. Lo he leído —declaró, tal y como si con solo estas palabras pudiese demostrar lo acertado que estaba—. Tu cara, tu expresión… Está claro, yo te gusto, ¿verdad? —Sin embargo, nunca había logrado entender del todo esos capítulos en los que explicaban cómo tratar con la gente con estados de ánimo inestables.  
>Y esta vez sí, el dolor llegó.<p>

Gaara se fue, y Sai cayó al suelo adolorido.  
>Lo había estropeado todo.<br>Quizás, solo quizás, se había equivocado y realmente Gaara no lo quería. ¿Cómo tenía que sentirse entonces? ¿Destrozado? ¿Aliviado? ¿Triste?  
>No pasó más de medio minuto y alguien se acercó a él.<br>—Eres idiota.

Sai intentó adivinar de quién se trataba. Una voz femenina, un insulto… Estaba claro.  
>—Menuda novedad, Temari–san… —se levantó lentamente y encaró a la chica—. ¿Por qué es esta vez?<p>

Ella lo miró ceñuda.  
>—¡¿Y encima preguntas? ¡Ni siquiera tendría que decírtelo!<p>

Sai se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra, esperando a que continuase. Temari intentó contenerse.  
>—¿Cómo osas burlarte de mi hermano?<p>

Esta afirmación tomó desprevenido al ambu. ¿Burlarse? Es decir… Burlarse: Acción o palabras con las que se ridiculiza a la gente.  
>¿Realmente él había ridiculizado a Gaara? Su respuesta no tardó en salir de sus labios.<p>

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca me burlaría de mí… de mí…! ¡De mí Gaa–chan! —declaró, cerrando fuertemente los puños. No mentía. ¿Por qué la chica lo miraba como si mintiese?

Temari volvió a fruncir el ceño.  
>—Tú a mí no me engañas. Ambos sabemos perfectamente qué le pasa a mi otôto. Y aunque eso ya es algo que me cuesta aceptar… ¡por nada del mundo permitiré que trates sus sentimientos como si no valiesen nada! —declaró, alzando el puño delante de su cara –lo que es en plan amenaza–. Sai estaba confuso. Confuso y asustado, pero sobretodo confuso.<p>

—¿Sentimientos? ¿Entonces sí que le gusto?

—Oh, por favor. Cállate. ¿Acaso eres idiota? No respondas. ¡Pues claro que sí! Ay, madre… Pobre Gaara… ¿Por qué a él? Sai, imbécil. Ugh…

A la chica se le habían cruzado los cables. No había otra.  
>Estuvo a punto de decir "me voy". Pero si hubiese hecho eso, la rubia se habría enterado de que se iba. Él quería ir a hablar con el pelirrojo, y con ella siguiéndole no podría.<p>

Una vez más, desapareció.  
>Y Temari continuó hablando sola.<p>

* * *

><p>Escribiendo este capítulo, me he dado cuenta de algo: me aburre escribir escenas románticas, y no se diga ya las empalagosas… A ver, no es que no me guste, es simplemente que en comparación con escenas de humor, pues esas son un rollo.<p>

Bueno, puesto que la historia de Sasuke y Naruto ya está terminada, en el siguiente me centraré en los otros dos. Y claro, en el final en conjunto (¡Sí! Ese que todavía no tengo pensado. Exacto…). No puedo dar una fecha exacta de cuándo lo subiré. Evidentemente, ya lo tengo empezado, pero hasta que no tenga un golpe de inspiración, pues nada. Si voy lenta me decepcionaré, y si voy rápida el final será decepcionante. Mejor voy a mi ritmo…

Ok, yo diría que eso es todo… Pues nada, muchas gracias por leer. Y también por comentar. Gracias a tods^^ Hasta el siguiente. Ja nee~


End file.
